L'amour existe partout, même en pleine guerre
by la-louve-solitaire
Summary: Hermione qui couche avec les jumeaux, Harry qui rêve du blond qu'il dit détester, Drago qui montre sa vraie nature, Sirius qui ressuscite avec un fils... voila ce qui vous attends si vous clicker la, et plus encore. attention slash et lemon!
1. Chapter 1 : le secret d'Hermione

Suggestion de titre :

___________________________________________________________________________

Auteur : la-louve-solitaire

Titre de la fanfiction : L'amour existe partout, même en pleine guerre

Disclamer : la plupart des personnages humains sont de JKR, et je ne fais que les mettre en scène un peu différemment, j'ai aussi ajouter quelques personnage, humains ou animaux.

Nombre de fanfiction en cours : Dur, dur la vie d'adulte (16 cahier A4 écris a la main, terminés), mais plus le courage de la remettre sur word, si quelqu'un se propose et habite en suisse…

Inspiration : j'avoue que je m'inspire de ce que je lis. Donc il peut être possible que vous trouviez des ressemblances avec d'autres fics que vous avez déjà lues. Mais en général, je m'inspire de fics qui viennent d'un autre site.

Voila, je vais vous faire une nouvelle fic, parce que j'en avais très envie depuis longtemps de celle-là, et parce que je ne peux pas continuer l'autre pour le moment, car j'ai tout perdu, et je n'ai pas le courage de refaire encore une fois mes chapitre sur Word, j'en étais à la troisième, et j'ai encore une fois tout perdu.

Dans cette fic, vous allez retrouver les couples :

Drago/Harry

Hermione/Fred ET Georges

Ron /Blaise

Sirius/Rogue

Ginny/Remus

Crabbe/Goyle (je vais les faire très peu, voire pas du tout, mais c'est juste pour que vous sachiez que c'est un couple quand même.)

Ceci est une fic SLASH !!!!! Vous êtes avertis, et vous pouvez encore partir si vous le souhaitez. Mais si vous choisissez de rester, ne venez pas vous plaindre.

Résumé de la fic : 

Tout commence avec notre Hermione qui a un lourd secret à cacher à ses 2 meilleurs amis, mais elle va apprendre, qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir un lourd secret, presque indévoilable… qu'est-ce que ça donne quand Hermione, ne sachant lequel choisir, prend la paire de jumeaux, et quand elle découvre, que son meilleur ami, le survivant, prince des Griffondors, rêve de notre célèbre tête blonde platine, qu'il dit détester ??? Ben, ma fic !!! Et encore plein d'autres secret, aventure et rires vous attendent si vous clicker là.

Titre de la fic: 

(NDA)

« les pensées des personnages »

Chapitre 1 : le secret d'Hermione Granger

Un mardi soir, une jeune femme brune mangeait dans la grande salle de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie, qui les avait accueillis il y a maintenant 1 mois, pour leur 7ème année, à la table des Griffondors, accompagnée de ses 2 meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley, Ron pour les amis et Harry Potter, le survivant, le prince de Griffondors et l'intouchable. Elle regarda soudainement sa montre, et Harry s'exclama :

-Mione, qu'est-ce que tu as, depuis 5 minutes, tu as regardé une bonne vingtaine de fois ta montre ???

-C'est juste parce que je trouve que vous mettez tellement de temps. Regardez, moi j'ai fini, et je veux aller travailler a la bibliothèque, mais je dois vous attendre.

-Tu sais, pour ça, tu n'as pas besoin de nous attendre. Tu sais très bien qu'on passe le stricte minimum de temps à la bibliothèque, pas comme toi, qui passe tes journée la dedans, je me demande bien comment tu fais d'ailleurs… AIE, HARRY !!!!

-Non, Harry, laisse le dire, c'est lui qui va rater ses ASPIC parce qu'il ne veut pas travailler, je te signale Ron, que Harry travaille lui, il passe 2h tous les jours à la bibliothèque avec moi, à faire ses devoirs, et à étudier après les cours, pendant que tu vas à ton tournois d'échecs barbares !!!

-Echecs version sorcier !!!

-C'est ce que j'entends quand je dis barbare.

-Allez, vas-y Mione, t'en fais pas pour nous, on trouvera bien quelque chose à faire en t'attendant.

-Bon, d'accord, à ce soir. Amuse-toi bien.

-Merci, pareil.

La jeune femme se leva, et sortit de la grande salle. Harry ne savait pas à quel point il avait eu raison en lui disant de bien s'amuser. Hermione avait changé durant les vacances d'été. Ses formes s'étaient bien dévoilées, elle avait changé de look, et portait tout le temps des minijupes avec des tops dans tous les genres, décolletés. Tous les matins, elle lissait ses cheveux avec un sort, et se maquillait. Le premier jour de la rentrée, même Drago Malfoy ne l'avait pas reconnue et lui avait fait des avances, ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix, qu'il avait prix une mine dégoûtée, et était partit sans demander son reste. C'est donc une jeune femme, et plus la jeune fille paumée, qui se dirigeait non pas vers la bibliothèque, mais vers la salle sur demande, ou l'attendait quelqu'un. Eh, oui, Hermione Granger avait un rendez-vous, et ce n'était pas le premier. Tous les soirs, elle prétextait une excuse pour ses 2 meilleurs amis, après le souper. Elle arriva à la salle sur demande et découvrit la porte entrouverte. « Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout». Elle toqua puis entra dans la salle, refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Ah, notre princesse est arrivée, en retard.

-Pardon, je n'arrivais pas à me trouver une excuse encore, pour ce soir.

-Les prochaines fois, tu files, point final. Tu vas ou tu veux, tu n'es pas à eux.

-Non, je suis à vous.

-Oh, tu me fais envie là…Herm's déclara Fred d'une voix suave.

-A moi aussi, Mione – ajouta Georges, d'une voix tout aussi emplie de désir que celle de son jumeau.

-Bon la princesse elle veut boire quoi ?

- Ben quoi, vous voulez pas commencer direct, j'ai une tonne de devoirs, et je veux pas louper mes ASPIC, et Harry et Ron vont s'inquiéter si je passe trop de temps à la bibliothèque. Ils vont finir par me chercher, et quand ils me trouveront pas, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ?

-La vérité, peut-être ?

-Bon assez parlé !!!

- Ça te démange tant que ça ? l'interrogea George.

- Oui, et ose me dire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir.

- Cela nous fait extrêmement plaisir, la rassura Fred.

- Nous allons te choyer comme une princesse. Tu auras le droit de nous faire tout ce que tu veux.

- Tout ce que je veux, hum, intéressant, se dit pour elle, Hermione. Et ma bouteille ?

- Que veux-tu ? Bièraubeurre ou Whisky Pur-Feu ?

- Plutôt bièraubeurre, je veux profiter de vous pleinement.

Georges agita sa baguette, et une bouteille apparut. Il la posa sur une table.

Fred aida Hermione à enlever sa cape tandis que George lui ôtait délicatement ses chaussures. Après quoi, Fred lui ravit ses lèvres.

- Enfin, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie.

- Moi aussi, Fred, moi aussi, murmura-t-elle après leur baiser.

- Et moi ? demanda, tout penaud, George. Tu n'avais pas envie de m'embrasser, moi aussi?

- Bien sûr que si, j'ai toujours envie de vous embrasser. Vous avez beau être jumeaux, vous n'embrassez pas de la même façon, vos langues et vos goûts sont différents. Quand vous êtes près de moi, je ne peux que mieux vous distinguer. Viens par là, mon beau.

Elle empoigna le col de la chemise de George pour venir déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser bruyant et humide.

- Tout ce que j'aime, murmura-t-il, un peu essoufflé.

- Fred, tu peux nous servir un verre, demanda-t-elle en défaisant sa cravate rouge et or.

- A vos ordres, princesse.

Il lui tendit un verre puis un autre vers son frère, il se saisit, pour finir, du sien.

- A quoi trinquons-nous, mademoiselle ? demanda George.

- A notre merveilleuse histoire !

- A notre merveilleuse histoire ! reprirent en chœur les deux jeunes frères.

Ils burent leur verre, puis Fred les reprit. Pointant sa baguette sur Hermione, lui administra le sort de protection, puis posa sa baguette et s'approcha de la jeune femme et commença à déboutonner son haut tout en l'embrassant, et la caressant, Georges patientant patiemment, sachant que son tour viendrait après. Lorsque le chemisier blanc fut déboutonné, Fred le fit glisser de ses épaules avec délicatesse, la caressant, puis il reprit sa bouche, et après un baiser ardent, il descendit tout d'abord dans le cou, puis plus bas. Georges se déshabilla, sous les yeux ravit d'Hermione, qui gémissait sous les caresses de Fred, mais aussi sous l'effet que Georges lui faisait. C'était devenu leur rituels de préparation, Fred la déshabillait, pendant que Georges se déshabillait, et Hermione, lorsqu'elle y arrivait encore, se chargeait de déshabiller Fred. Une fois déshabillée, Fred l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, Georges arrivant pour lui faire des caresses, Fred se déshabillant a son tour. Pour enfin venir les rejoindre. 4 mains et 2 bouches parcouraient le corps d'Hermione, la faisant gémir, et se tortillé dans tout les sens, enroulant ses poignet dans les draps du lit. Georges remonta vers sa bouche, alors que Fred descendait, sachant pertinemment ce que Georges s'apprêtait à faire. Tout en lui léchant les seins, il lui mit sa mains devant la bouche, Hermione happa les 3 doigts tendu, et les suça un moment, jusqu'à ce que Georges les retirent, la mette sur le coté et redescende vers le bas, elle poussa un cri de plaisir et ferma les yeux, pour mieux savourer, lorsqu'un des fameux doigts pénétra dans son anus, en même temps qu'un de ceux de Fred dans son vagin. Puis de chaque coté un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Les deux jumeaux commencèrent des vas-et-viens avec leur doigts, ainsi que des mouvements de ciseaux, puis chacun rajoutant un doigt, Hermione se crispa a l'entrée du troisième dans l'anus, c'était toujours la qu'elle se crispait légèrement. Fred se trouvant devant, comme a son habitude, la caressa de sa main libre, ainsi que de sa bouche. Leurs mouvements de doigts étaient unis, et Hermione avait même l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Elle grogna lorsque les doigts se retirèrent tous e même temps, elle se sentit vide, mais fut vite réconforter sentant les deux hommes se coller de chaque coté d'elle, et se position a leur entrées respectives. Tout doucement ils la pénétrèrent, ensemble, d'un même mouvement, jusqu'au fond, et attendirent le signal. Hermione se détendit sous leurs caresses, puis se sentant bien, elle donna un mouvement de hanches. Le signal étant donner, ils commencèrent de lents va-et-vient ensemble, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

-Mmhh, t'es si étroite, c'est tellement bon Mione.

Pour toute réponse Georges eut un long gémissement de son aimée.

-Tu es si…humide…trop bon Herm's.

Fred eut la même réponse que son frère. Il sentit un liquide se déverser sur son membres, puis sachant qu'Hermione avait jouit, il accéléra le mouvement, et a sentir 2 mouvements totalement différent, elle jouit une nouvelle fois, en même temps que ses deux amants. Elle savoura leur présence immobile, puis se sentit vide l'instant d'après. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Fred la regarder les yeux brillant, la sueur sur son front, allongé a coté d'elle sur le dos. Elle plaça une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa passionnément, puis se tournant, elle vit Georges dans le même position, elle l'embrassa, puis se mit a 4 pattes par-dessus lui, et lui caressa, lécha tout le torse, descendant gentiment, pendant que Fred se positionnait derrière elle pour simplement la caresser. Elle descendit avec sa bouche de plus en plus bas sur le torse de Georges, jusqu'à atteindre les quelques poils de son bas ventre, elle continua a descendre encore plus lentement.

-Mione, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais très douée avec ta langue.

-Oui Georges, mais ce n'est pas grave, redis le tant que tu veux.

Il grogna de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme sur son gland, puis grogna lorsqu'elle donna un coup de langue, et grogna de frustration lorsqu'il ne sentit plus rien, à par le fait qu'elle remontait. Elle vint l'embrasser et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon grand, tu es frustré ???

Celui-ci hocha la tête, et elle sourit répondant tout de même :

-Demande à ton frère d'aller plus loin, si tu veux que j'aille plus loin aussi.

-Fred fait pas le salaud, je suis prêt moi, et j'en ai presque mal. Aller Mione continue à présent.

Celle-ci sourit, mais obéit. Elle recommença a donner de petit coup de langue, puis sans avertir, sous le choc de la violente mais agréable pénétration de Fred, elle le prit totalement en bouche. Celui-ci hurla de plaisir, et ce fut son tour de devoirs enrouler ses bras dans les draps. Fred continuant ses dans elle, se pencha sur son dos, et commença a lui masser le creux des reins avec ses mains, mordillant, léchant, et suçant chaque parcelle de peau des épaules de la jeune femme, qui avait de plus en plus de peine a se concentrer sur la fellation qu'elle était en train de procurer ä Georges. Elle jouit à nouveau sur le membre de Fred, toujours en action, alors que les jumeaux jouissaient eux aussi, l'un dans son vagin, l'autre dans sa bouche. Elle avala la semence de Georges, puis retira sa bouche, au même instant ou Fred se retirait d'elle.

-On inverse, ou vous êtes a bout ??

-On inverse, je veux aussi une de tes magnifique fellation.

-Je suis mort moi.

-Je suis désolée Fred, mais si mes fellation sont aussi bonne, c'est parce que le deuxième est derrière moi, et me fais l'amour.

-Georges, a ton tour de me rendre service !!!

-Okay. Je suis déjà un peu plus énergétique.

Fred s'allongea alors sur le lit, alors Georges se plaçant derrière la jeune femme commençais a la caresser, pendant que celle-ci caressait le torse de son jumeau, le léchant, et lui mordillant les tétons, elle descendit plus rapidement que pour Fred, mais s'arrêtant a son point sensible, son bas ventre, juste a la limite du pantalon, ou boxer, s'il en avait porter un. Elle joua un long moment la avec sa langue, a vrai dire, jusqu'à ce que Fred déclara :

-Putain bébé, tu es divine avec ta langue, et si ton but est de me faire jouir sans même toucher mon érection, ben tu vas réussir dans peu de temps.

Elle décida de descendre vers le fameux membre, et souffla dessus doucement, puis donna quelques coups de langues.

-Prête princesse ???

-Mmhh, à fond Georges !!!

-Alors okay, j'arrive.

Il la pénétra d'un seul coup de reins, et elle goba le membre au-dessous de sa bouche, commençant chacun des vas-et-viens, pendant que Fred, savourait sa fellation, divine. Elle jouit rapidement sous les assauts de Georges, mais il ne le sentit pas, puisqu'il préférait son anus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle sentit les 2 membres se tendre au maximum, puis sentit leur liquides se rependre à nouveau en elle. Fred l'a remonta vers lui, et l'embrassa avec passion, et l'allongea sur lui. Georges s'installa a leur coté caressant le dos d'Hermione.

-Tu reste dormir, s'il te plait.

-Harry va surement me chercher, il va s'inquiéter, et demain je devrais subir l'interrogatoire.

-S'il te plait, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus dormit avec nous ???

-Longtemps, j'en suis consciente, et ça me manque, mais…

-Alors reste !

-Tu as gagné, je reste, mais alors demain, vous ne ferez pas la grasse matinée !

-Pas grave, tant qu'on est avec toi, on s'en fou de dormir ou non.

-Il faut mettre un réveil, sinon je vais arriver en retard en cours.

-Pour qu'elle heure tu le veux ???

-Le temps que je me lève, lave et reparte pour Poudlard, pour arriver un peu avant le déjeuner, 6h, s'il te plait.

Fred la regarda interrogateur, mais ne dit rien et prit sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, et fit apparaitre un réveil régler avec l'heure demandée de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il se tourna a nouveau vers la jeune femme, celle-ci s'était endormie sur lui. Il sourit, lui enleva les cheveux du visage, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, se trouvant juste a la hauteur de sa bouche.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le réveil sonna, elle se leva de Fred le plus délicatement et discrètement possible, mais lorsque fut sur d'être sur ses pieds, et de ne pas avoir été découverte, elle voulu les comparer dormant, et en regardant Fred, elle tomba sur 2 orbes brune qui la regardaient avec amour. Il s'assit sur le lit, et l'attira contre lui, plaçant sa bouche sur son ventre, elle se baissa, et l'embrassa.

-Bonjour, bien dormit bébé ???

-Avec vous, toujours. Je dois aller prendre une douche maintenant, et il ne faut pas réveiller ton frère.

-J'ai le droit de m'y inviter ???

-De quoi, ou ??

-Dans ta douche.

-Si tu veux, et que tu ne la fais pas durer plus de 15minutes.

-Alors je viens, avec plaisir.

Après une douche câline plus tard, elle s'habilla, et Fred l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la salle sur demande. Il l'embrassa passionnément, et elle partit en vitesse vers la tour Griffondors.

En arrivant à sa salle commune, elle trouva Harry et Ron en pleine partie d'échecs. En la voyant arrivé, Harry demanda :

-Tu as bien bossé hier soir?

-Oui, merci, et je vois que tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre Ron de bosser un peu.

-Non, mais maintenant que tu es là, je voudrais réviser avec toi avant le déjeuner.

-Je veux bien.

-Bon alors moi je vais manger!

-bon appétit Ron.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Ron partit et Harry put commencer :

-Bon alors tu étais où hier soir???

-Ben, à la bibliothèque…

-Je suis allé voir à la biblio, et tu n'y étais pas, et en plus, tu ne vas jamais à la biblio sans sac, ou même sans livres. Tu as les mains vides Hermione, tu étais où ?

-Bon, okay, si je te le dis, tu ne diras à personne. Et surtout pas à Ron, ça le rendrait dingue.

-Promis. Allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Mione.

-Tous ces soirs où je vous donne des excuses bidon, je vais retrouver Fred et Georges.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Heu…

-Hermione … ?

-Je couche et je sors avec eux.

-Tu les trompes avec l'autre ???

-Non, je couche avec les deux en même temps.

-HERMIONE !!!

-Ben quoi, je voulais sortir avec eux, je ne savais pas lequel choisir, alors j'ai pris la paire. Je les ai jamais vu aussi heureux que quand je leur ai demandé leur avis, et depuis, on sort ensemble et tous les soirs on se retrouve à la salle sur demande, ils ont trouvé un passage secret.

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire, que tu couches tous les soirs avec Fred ET Georges ???!!!

-Oui, je les aime, et ils m'aiment aussi, on s'aime, c'est un amour à 3, alors s'il te plait, ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir fait confiance.

-Je peux te poser encore une question ???

-Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais vas-y.

-Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ???

-1 semaine avant la rentrée.

-Ca fait 1 mois et une semaine, et tu ne nous as rien dit, mais pourquoi, Mione, je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance.

-J'avais peur que vous le preniez mal.

-Que tu aies peur que Ron le prenne mal, okay. Mais moi, Mione, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux.

-Je suis désolée, mais j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour une perverse ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Hermione, jamais, ma petite sœur, jamais je ne pourrais te juger. Et si tu veux savoir, pour te rassurer, je vais te dire quelque chose…

- Mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus me parler, parce que je pensais que vous m'aimiez tous les 2, et que en sachant ça, vous ne m'aimiez plus comme avant, que vous vouliez vous éloigner de moi, et à ce moment là, j'aurais perdu mes 2 meilleurs amis.

- Hermione, y a pas de risque pour qu'on te lâche parce que tu aimes quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous 2 ???

-Mais non, bien sur que non, Hermione si je voulais unE copinE, tu serais parfaite, et pour Ron la même chose, mais on est tout les deux gay.

-C'est vrai ???

-Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Harry Potter, et que j'ai survécu à l'avada, mais pour moi, Ron ne le sait pas.

Elle lui sauta au cou, et il la serra fort. Ils descendirent à la grande salle rejoindre Ron.

Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic, donnez-moi vos avis, je les attends avec impatience, ainsi que vos critiques et vos conseils, merci à tous mes lecteurs.


	2. Chapter 2 : le secret d'Harry

Chapitre 2 : le secret d'Harry

Résumé du chapitre 1: 

Hermione est partie retrouver ces chers jumeaux, comme tout les soirs, depuis 1 mois et une semaine, prétextant devoirs aller a la bibliothèque, et Harry n'étant pas aussi bête que Ron, a remarquer, qu'elle était partie et revenue, sans aucun sac ni livre, et a forcer notre jeune brune préférée à tout avouer. Nous avons appris que Ron ainsi qu'Harry étaient gay, mais que Ron ne le savait pas pour Harry.

Fin du résumé :

Chapitre 2 : le secret d'Harry

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, Ron mangeait déjà, discutant avec les autres, ils purent l'entendre dire :

-…et n'elle est rentrée que ce matin, elle est complètement dingue de ses bouquins elle, je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

-Qui te dit qu'elle était vraiment a la bibliothèque, peut-être qu'elle a un copain, mais qu'elle ne veut pas que sa se sache… -répondit Neville.

-Non, je suis sure que non, elle est trop plongée dans ses études pour avoir la place pour un mec.

-Non mais gènes-toi pas surtout, si je te dérange tu le dit Ron, j'irai manger avec mes bouquins !!!!! Et juste pour l'info, tu devrais écouter Neville, car il a raison, et ce n'est en tout cas pas à toi que je dirais avec qui je sors, et qui je retrouve tout les soirs, prétextant des excuses plus bidon les unes que les autres, soirs après soir.

-J'y crois, le jour ou toi tu auras un mec, je serais le roi d'Angleterre.

-Alors c'est très bizarre que tu ne sois pas encore couronner, je suis avec depuis 1 semaine avant la rentrée !!! Harry, désolée, mais je vais voir ailleurs ou il n'est pas pour déjeunée tranquillement.

-Alors à toute a l'heure n cours, avec un peu de chance, il est encore là.

-je l'espère, je vais voir de ce pas.

- A plus, amuse-toi bien.

-Merci.

Elle partie, et courut à la salle sur demande, et passa trois fois devant le mur, ou la porte apparut. Elle toqua puis entra, ils étaient encore là, mais dormait. Fred se redressa brusquement, attrapant sa baguette et la pointant sur l'intruse.

-Ce n'est que moi, on se calme.

Il abaissa sa baguette et se leva.

-On te manque tant que ça.

-Y a de ça, mais c'est surtout que je vais finir par tuer ton frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il encore fait.

-Trop long a expliquer, il faut que je déjeune, je suis partie avant de lui en flanquer une, et d'en dire trop.

-Bon si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu as le droit, que veux-tu manger ???

-N'importe quoi, pourvu que ça se mange, et que je puisse tenir avec toute une matinée de potion.

-Je sais ce qu'il te faut.

-silence, y en a qui dorme, s'il vous plait.

-Bonjour a toi aussi.

-Ouai c'est ça…

Fred se leva et alla s'assoir sur le canapé a l'autre bout de la pièce, ou Hermione le rejoignit, il fit ensuite apparaitre un plateau avec le déjeuner, et ils se mirent à manger tranquillement.

-Alors qu'est ce que Ron a fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil, dis-moi tout, que j'aille le massacrer.

-Il m'a traitée de malade, avec mes bouquins, puisque théoriquement, j'ai passer la nuit a la bibliothèque, mais le pire c'est qu'il me croit incapable de me trouver un mec et de le garder, a cause de mes cours.

-S'il savait, je n'ose pas imaginer la tête qu'il tirerait.

-Moi non plus, Harry sait.

-Tu lui a dis, enfin.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix. Il est bien plus observateur que Ron, et a parfaitement remarquer que je suis allée a la bibliothèque sans livre, ni sac, et que je suis revenue tout aussi bredouille.

-Oui effectivement, faut pas être super intelligent pour voir que quelque chose cloche.

-Ah et ton frère devrait être roi d'Angleterre sous peu.

-Pourquoi ???

-Parce qu'il m'a sortit que le jour ou j'aurais un mec, il serait roi d'Angleterre. Et il le sera doublement en plus.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas te garder ici, avec nous, mais il est 7h45, tu as 15minutes pour traverser le château sur toute sa hauteur, et presque tout ça largeur, bonne chance.

-Quoi, déjà ??!!!

-Eh oui, sa passe vite. Aller file.

Elle l'embrassa puis fila en direction de cachots, ayant également déposé un baiser sur le front du dormeur. Elle arriva juste à temps, Rogue ayant déjà commencé à refermer la porte.

-Miss Granger presque en retard, il va neiger en plein mois d'aout. Allez-vous assoir !!!

Elle obéit et se retrouva a coté de Drago Malfoy, seule place de libre. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, clin d'œil qui n'échappa pas à Drago.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es enfin décidée a te rebeller un peu. C'était pas mal ta scène a la grande salle, j'ai adoré comment tu as cloué le clapet de cette belette.

-La ferme Malfoy, ou tu vas voir comment je sais me rebeller.

-Table 6, 10 points chacun en moins, et tachez de suivre le reste du cours !!!

Hermione tira la moue, et Drago afficha son sourire victorieux et arrogant.

-Tu commences à me plaire Granger…

-NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TETE !!!!

-MISS GRANGER, VOUS TROUVEZ CELA AMUSANT PEUT-ETRE, MAIS CELA VOUS COUTERA 50 POINTS !!!! ASSEYEZ-VOUS, ET LA PROCAHINE FOIS, C'EST 1H DE COLLE, EST-CE CLAIR ??!!!

-Oui professeur, pardonnez-moi.

Le reste du cours se déroula normalement pour Hermione, enfin aussi normalement qu'être à coter de Malfoy pouvait l'être. A la sonnerie, Drago sortit sans rien dire, la laissant en plan, elle rejoignit Harry et Ron, et ils partirent manger.

-Non mais franchement Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, rien que pendant ce cours tu as fait perdre 60 points, alors que pendant 6ans, c'est tout juste si tu as fait perdre 50 points.

-Encore un commentaire, et tu en prends une Ron, c'est clair !!!

-Okay, je me tais, mais n'empêche que c'est louche, et pour ce matin aussi d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas… AIE, MAIS MA PAROLE, TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE AUJOURD'HUI !!!!

-Ouah Weasley, tu te fais battre par une fille, c'est vraiment pire que ce que je pensais.

-La ferme Malfoy, à moins que tu en veuille une aussi, surtout que tu la mériterais amplement.

-ça dépend ce que tu entends par une…

-Espèce de pervers !!!

Elle tourna les talons, et s'en alla sans se retourner, ni attendre Harry et Ron. Elle partit tout droit la salle commune des Griffondors, monta dans son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit, laissant ses pensées dérivées vers 2 têtes rousses bien précises. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un poids s'affaler sur son lit, a coter d'elle, elle regarda et trouva le regarde émeraude de son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ???

-Pour m'assurer que ma petite sœur va bien.

-Oui merci je vais bien, a part que j'ai dut me retenir durement de ne pas étrangler Ron, ainsi que Drago.

-Je te comprends, ne t'en fais, pour Ron, sa va lui passer, je suis sure.

-Y a intérêt, parce que je ne pourrai pas me retenir encore éternellement. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderai autant que je le pourrai, pour te couvrir le soir, et t'aider a supporter la journée, je ferais tout mon possible.

-Merci, tu es vraiment un ami toi.

-Je suis là pour ça, et c'est a mon tour de t'aider, c'est toujours toi qui m'aide.

-D'accord, merci.

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, vous vous retrouvez ou, tout les soirs ???

-Dans la salle sur demande.

-C'est pour ça que je peux plus y aller le soir, quand j'ai besoin de m'évader !!!

-Oui, c'est parce qu'elle est déjà occupée, désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis rassuré de savoir que ce n'est pas la salle elle-même qui a été supprimée.

-Si tu veux les voir une fois, tu me dis.

-Je ne vais pas vous priver d'une soirée.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-Ce ne sera pas un drame, si un soir, on ne peut pas faire l'amour. Ils ne vont pas piquer une crise pour si peux, ils veulent juste me voir tout les jours, sinon je leur manque trop.

-Ils sont accro jusqu'au bout de la truffe.

-Oui, mais t'en fais, je suis pareil. Ils me manquaient déjà, alors que je venais de partir.

Ils rirent ensemble puis Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Harry, mais que fais-tu dans le dortoir des filles ???

-Ho salut Lavande, euh…

-Je l'ai invité.

-Bon…Hermione tu es bizarre depuis ce matin, tu as fais perdre 60 point a la maison, tu as failli arriver en retard et maintenant tu transgresse le règlement pour amener un mec dans le dortoir des filles, ah, et cette nuit, tu n'as pas dormit dan ton lit, et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive depuis le début de l'année. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ???

-Rien, je vais bien, j'ai juste envie de me lâcher un peu, je suis en dernière année, je suis meilleur de ma promotion, je me lâche un peu, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas devenir une salle gamine non plus. Harry est un amis, et j'avais besoin de lui parler, je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur endroit qu'ici, y a jamais personne a midi.

-Non je te crois, mais ça m'inquiète. Je vais manger.

-Bye, à la prochaine.

Lavande sortit, préoccupée, mais les laissa seuls.

-Si on descendait manger aussi ???

-J'allais te le demander Mione.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent à la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, et toute la grade salle, sauf les Serpentard (évidemment) hurlèrent de joie, et les applaudirent. Ils se regardèrent d'abord sans comprendre, puis lorsque Ron débarqua leur déclarant :

-Ah je veux bien le croire effectivement que tu as un mec, pas étonnent que vous soyez ensemble, enfin.

-QUOI ???!!!! –s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Ben vous êtes ensemble, c'est bien, enfin, tout le monde s'y attendait.

-Mais on n'est pas ensemble !!!! – toujours à l'unisson.

-Je vous crois, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Alors va te faire replacer le nez, parce qu'on n'est pas ensemble.

-Ecoute, Hermione, ne le prends pas mal, mais ce matin tu as dit que tu avais un copain, et depuis la sortie des classes vous êtes ensemble, vous ne m'avez même pas accordé d'attention, et Lavande m'a dit que vous étiez tout les 2 dans le dortoir des filles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-LAVANDE BROWN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Quoi, dis que ce n'est pas vrai, on a toute les preuves, devant nous !!!

-Ce n'est pas possible qu'on soit ensemble, j'aime Hermione, mais comme une sœur.

-Pourquoi serait-ce si impossible que ça, les meilleurs amis, finissent souvent par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Lavande je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de Mione !!! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue ??!!!

Les élèves purent voir un flot de magie entourer le jeune homme.

-Mais pourquoi ???

-PARCE QUE JE SUIS GAY !!! ÇA TE VA COMME RAISON ???!!!!!!!!!

Le flot de magie explosa d'un seul coup, et tout ce que contenaient les tables, explosa, ou gicla au loin. Il réalisa après coup ce qu'il venait de dire et de faire, et lorsqu'il eut réalisé, il tourna les talons, et partit dans le parc, sa magie faisant des ravage autour de lui. Personne ne vit que Drago était plus surpris que tout le reste de la salle réunit, ni le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage.

-Bravo Lavande, je te donne 10 sur 10 !!! T'es vraiment, excuse moi du terme, une pauvre conne. Je ne sais pas comment Ron a fait pour sortir avec toi.

-Moi non plus, puisque je suis aussi gay. Tu veux que je vienne le voir avec toi ???

-Non, laisse j'y vais, ça risque de mal passer si tu viens, tu as participé aussi, sans le vouloir, mais tout de même.

Hermione partit rejoindre Harry pour essayer de le calmer. Elle trouva devant le lac, appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre immense. Elle marcha doucement mais une branche craqua sous ses pieds, le flot magique réapparut, et envoya une attaque, elle eut juste de temps, de dire que c'était elle avant que le rayon ne la touche, aussitôt qu'elle eut parlé, la magie de son amis s'arrêta à 2 cm d'elle. Elle souffla de soulagement, et avança pour le rejoindre. Elle s'assit a coter de lui restant silencieuse un moment, tout deux regardant le lac, et de temps en temps, un poisson sautait hors de l'eau pour y replonger. Apres de longues minutes elle se décida à parler, le sentant calme.

-Je suis désolée Harry.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mione, ne t'en fais pas.

Il l'a regarda enfin, et la vit triste, il l'a pris dans ses bras, et peut de temps après sentit son t-shirt se mouillé légèrement.

-Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas seule, et ce n'est pas de ta faute. Les jumeaux vienne plus tôt le mercredi, puis que nous avons congé l'après midi ???

-ça dépend, mais ils ne m'ont rien dit ce matin quand je suis partie.

-Tu veux aller voir s'ils sont là ???

-Oui, j'aimerai bien, mais tu as besoin de moi, ils peuvent attendre un moment, ils comprendront.

-Vas-y.

- Non, et puis si ça se trouve, ils ne seront surement pas encore là. Que veux-tu faire.

-Rien, je n'ai rien à faire.

-Si on parlait de ta vie amoureuse.

-Laquelle…

-Oh, je suis sure que tu aimes quelqu'un en secret.

-Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir ??!!!

-C'est un don chez moi, alors c'est qui.

-Promet moi que tu ne t'énerveras pas, ne t'enfuira pas, et surtout ne fera pas de commentaire désobligeant.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi, tu respecte mon choix, de coucher avec 2 mec à la fois, alors qui que ce soit, ce ne sera jamais pire que moi.

Elle rit, et il lui sourit en retour.

-Alors, qui est-ce ???

-Drago.

-Malfoy ??

-Tu en connais 3'000 des Drago ??

-Non, pardon. Tu es sérieux ???

-Malheureusement oui.

-Pourquoi malheureusement ???

-Il ne voudra jamais de moi, je ne suis même pas sure qu'il soit gay, et pour tout te dire, je n'y crois absolument pas.

-Il faut croire en ses rêves Harry, et je suis sure que tu finiras ta vie heureux, peut-être pas avec Drago, mais je suis sure que tu seras heureux et que je serais toujours auprès de toi.

-Merci Hermione. Sans toi, je n'irais pas bien loin, je serais surement déjà mort une bonne dizaine de fois.

-Mais non, il faut croire en toi, Harry, et pas seulement pour ça, pour tout ce que tu entreprends, il faut toujours croire en toi, c'est une bonne partie de la victoire.

-Merci Hermione, merci. Que veux-tu faire à présent ???

-On pourrait peut-être aller manger. Il n'y a surement plus personne maintenant à la grande salle.

-Bonne idée, car j'ai toujours autant faim.

Ils se levèrent et partirent pour la grande salle. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent des élèves qui les dévisagèrent sans gène. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent a la grande salle, Ron les attendait. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.

-Harry, je suis désolé d'avoir participé, Hermione excuse moi aussi.

-C'est bon Ron, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Merci quand même pour les excuses.

-Même chose pour moi. –ajouta Hermione – mais la prochaine fois, quand tu dis quelque chose, et qu'on te dit tout les deux que ce n'est pas vrai, soutient nous, s'il te plait.

-Oui. En fait Hermione, puisque ce n'est pas Harry ton mec, tu voudrais bien me dire qui c'est ???

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je te le dise.

-Bon, d'accord tant pis.

-Merci de respecter mon choix.

-Je ne le comprends pas, je suis aussi ton meilleur ami, non ???

-Oui bien sur…

-Je suis sure que Harry sait.

-Oui il sait, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix de lui dire, il m'a forcer, sinon il ne saurait toujours pas. Et ça été un secret, contre un secret.

-Oh, parce que tu échange les secret maintenant ???

-Non, mais celui-là, c'est le plus précieux que j'ai et je ne veux pas que tu me juge pour ce que je fais et non pour ce que je suis comment tout le monde devrais le faire.

-Mais je ne te jugerais pas, dis le moi s'il te plait.

-Ron tu sera choqué à vie, je te le déconseille.

-Oh ne t'y mets pas Harry !

-Ron, n'en veut pas a Harry, il essaie juste de te protéger, tout comme moi, je ne veux pas te le dire, parce que tu risque d'en souffrir, et ta famille avec. On vous le dira ensemble le moment venu et à tout le monde, théoriquement Harry n'est même pas censé savoir. Je lui ai dit parce qu'il ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix. Il est observateurs, et a remarquer des détails infaillible, c'est le fait de devoirs constamment surveiller son entourage qui lui a fait remarquer tout ça, ce n'est pas sa faute. Et en plus si tu sais qui c'est, tu vas …le massacrer.

-Je rêvé ou tu as hésité sur le déterminent ???

-Parce que tu connais ce mot ?

-Aha, alors, je rêve ou non, mais je connais déjà la réponse.

-Non, tu ne rêvé pas…

-Donc ce n'est pas le, si tu as du réfléchir pour ne pas te tromper…

-Ron ne me pousse pas à bout, sinon tu le regretteras amèrement !!!

-Et qu'est –ce que je risque ?

-De te faire casser la figure.

-Par qui, toi, ou j'ai peur.

-Ron arrête là tu deviens méchant, Hermione a le droit si elle ne veut pas te le dire, de ne pas le faire.

-C'est ça, je me tire moi, j'en ai marre.

-PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE MOI PAS !!!!!

-Oh la ferme.

Ron partit alors qu'Hermione allait lui sauter dessus, mais Harry la retint, lui disant qu'elle le regretterai après coup. Une nouvelle installation permettant à la directrice d'appeler des élèves ou de faire des annonces sans bouger de son bureau se mit en marche, et déclara :

-Je demande à voir dans mon bureau les préfets en chefs le plus rapidement possible, et ensemble s'il vous plait, merci.

-On se retrouve après Harry.

-Très bien, fais attention à toi.

-Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive avec la directrice ???

-Je crains plutôt de ce qui pourrait t'arriver avec Malfoy.

-Il ne me fera rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle partit, et comme elle s'y attendait, elle croisa Malfoy en chemin. Ils marchèrent en silence le long des couloirs, puis après quelques minutes le blond prit la parole :

-Ça chauffe entre les Griffondors aujourd'hui dis donc.

-La ferme Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur !!!

-Ouah, la tigresse est réveillée.

Sans qu'il ne vit rien venir, elle se retourna d'un bond, et lui envoya son pied dans le torse, il se retrouva par terre allongé.

-Je t'avais prévenu !!!

Elle se retourna et continua sa route, sans se soucier du jeune homme se relevant avec difficultés.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser là ?!!

-Pourquoi pas, tu l'as chercher après tout, je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur, tu as voulu continuer, la prochaine fois, sache que je n'avertirait pas, et soit heureux, car j'aurais pu prendre une photo, et te ridiculisé devant toute l'école, et prouvant que je t'ai mise K.O, moi une fille, LA sang-de-bourbe, et sans baguette qui plus est, donc ne te plaint pas, Malfoy, retient ça, y a toujours pire. Maintenant prouve que tu as quelques chose dans le pantalon et lèves toi. Encore un détail, je n'ai pas frappé de toutes mes force, la prochaine fois, attends toi a pire, je sais me battre, et pas seulement avec ma baguette comme certains le pense.

-Je retiendrais la leçon, vient m'aider.

-Je veux bien t'attendra, mais c'est tout, allez debout !

Le jeune homme tenta de se levé, mais retomba en retenant un cri de douleur :

-Je ne peux pas…

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?

-Tu as touché mon point sensible, et j'avais déjà mal.

-Tu mens, c'est juste pour pouvoir te venger.

-Non, je te jure… Hermione, j'ai mal.

Bien que la jeune femme fût étonnée de l'emploi de son prénom, elle ne bougea pas, bien décidée à garder ses positions, et ne pas céder. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda le jeune homme blond, elle vit de la souffrance dans ses yeux, et lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle vite du sang maculer petit à petit la chemise du jeune homme.

-Ma parole tu dis vrai !!!

Elle courut vers lui, et arracha sa chemise, découvrant une plaie traversant tout le torse du jeune homme, et saignant.

-Désolée pour ta chemise. Qui t'as fait ça, moi ?

-Non, tu l'as juste ré ouverte, c'est un cadeau de mon cher père.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

-Je sais, et je l'ai cherché.

-Bouge plus.

Elle sortit sa baguette et elle lança un sort, mais rien ne changea.

-Tu ne pourras rien faire par magie. Il m'a lancé un sort pour cela.

-Bon, tant pis, je devrais la faire à la moldus, et tu vas souffrir.

-J'ai connu pire, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle fit apparaitre des bandages et lui demanda de s'assoir, puis sans prendre compte de ses gémissements, elle le banda le plus vite possible, pour qu'il souffre le moins possible. Elle appliqua ensuite un sort pour camoufler la blessure, puis pour réparer la chemise, et l'aida à la remettre.

-Je t'ai mis un sort pour qu'elle ne t'empêche pas de bouger comme tu le souhaite, je te soignerai plus tard, on à pas le temps maintenant, sinon la directrice va nous chercher, et je suis persuadée que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache.

-Tout juste, ce serait gentil de ta part de garder cet incident pour toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il faut y aller à présent.

Elle l'aida a se relever, puis regarda si comme elle l'avait prévu, il pouvait marcher librement, une fois ayant eu la preuve, elle marcha a coté de lui.


	3. Chapter 3 : DM… gentil HG…cachotière

Chapitre 3 : Drago… gentil + Hermione…cachotière =problèmes en vue

Résumé du chapitre 2 :

Ron persuader qu'Hermione ment lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle voit quelqu'un, Commence a la harceler pour savoir qui est ce quelqu'un après que Lavande ait vu Harry et Hermione sur le lit de celle-ci a midi, pour parler, tranquillement, et qu'elle tire des conclusions qu'elle se dépêche de dire a tout le monde. Lorsqu'Harry a bout de nerf révèle au milieu de la grande salle qu'il ait gay. Hermione retourne auprès de lui pour lui parler, puis étant calmer, ils retournent manger, mais Ron revient à la charge pour Hermione, et à bout de nerf elle lui hurla dessus. Celui-ci partit n'en ayant rien à faire. Elle fut convoquée chez la directrice en tant que préfète en chefs, avec son homologue Drago. Celui-ci l'énerva, elle le blessa sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle commença à le soigner. Que nous révélera Drago, si vous voulez le savoir, lisez la suite.

Fin du résumé.

Chapitre 3 : Drago… gentil + Hermione…cachotière =problèmes en vue

-Pourquoi ton père t'as fait ça ?

-…

-Tu peux me le dire, je t'ai déjà dit que cela resterait entre nous.

-Parce qu'il en eu envie.

-Pardon ??!

-Ben oui, il en a eu envie, alors il l'a fait.

-Mais tu es majeure, pourquoi continuer à enduré une souffrance pareille, alors que tu pourrais partir ???

-Parce que si je pars, c'est a ma mère qu'il s'en prendra, et elle, elle ne supportera pas la douleur comme moi, moi il m'y a entrainé depuis que j'ai l'âge de 6 ans, elle ne pourrait pas supporter toutes les crises de colères que mon père ferai passer sur elle.

-C'est horrible, et pourquoi fait-il ça ??

-C'est un besoin chez lui, il a besoin de se sentir supérieur, et de nous sentir soumis, et se sent obliger de nous soumettre par la force, c'est dur a croire, mais j'aime ma mère, et je ne supporte pas lorsqu'il la torture.

-Non, tout le monde aime sa mère, et même si tu ne le montre pas, je savais que ton cœur n'était pas si sombre et froid que tu voulais le faire paraitre, car justement, tu le faisais paraitre trop froid pour que ce soit plausible.

-Je ne suis en aucun cas celui pour lequel je me fais passer, car en vérité, je suis chaleureux, j'aime la nature et les animaux, et je déteste faire du mal aux autres, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et sa doit te paraitre improbable, mais je suis même tombé amoureux. C'est vrais que je suis un peu froid et distant, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai perdu ma chaleur, mais pas les principes de mon existence, sous l'effet de la torture par son propre père, on peut perdre énormément de choses, j'ai perdu ma fierté face a lui, et a ma famille, alors je montre que j'en ai au moins a l'école. Mais si je pouvais, je voudrais ne plus me cacher, ni cacher qui je suis vraiment. Mais si un jour je me révèle, qui me croiras ? Personne…

-Moi, moi je te crois, je crois ce que tu me dis, et je comprends.

-Mais tu n'es qu'une élèves parmi 500, voir plus encore.

-C'est mieux que rien.

-C'est vrai. Tu es bien la première personne qui sait ça.

-De quoi ??

-Tout, je n'ai jamais parlé de mon vrai moi, et de ce que je récent, a personne, pas même ma mère, et pourtant, je l'aime jusqu'au plus profond de moi, mais je ne sais pas lui dire que je l'aime, je n'y arrive pas. Et ça me fais mal de pas pouvoir le lui dire.

-Je comprends, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis la, je ne vais pas te renvoyer balader, pas après la confiance que tu m'as accordé. Par contre, devant Harry et Ron, je n'aurai pas le choix, bien que Ron commence a vraiment me taper sur les nerfs, et s'il continue, je lui interdirais de m'approcher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il veut à tout pris savoir qui je vois tout les soirs en cachette.

-Ah, et c'est un ami, ou plus.

-Bien plus qu'un ami, tu n'oses même pas imaginer, et je te choquerai si je te disais ce que je fais, et avec qui.

-Oh aller, je t'ai dit tellement de chose, que je suis sure que tu me choqueras pas, et tu peux bien me faire confiance, je t'ai fait confiance moi.

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, car si Harry n'était pas aussi perspicace, il ne saurait pas. Et pourtant je lui fais une confiance aveugle.

-Bon, d'accord.

-On arrive, on fait comme si de rien n'était.

-Sur !

Hermione toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit immédiatement, dévoilant la directrice assise a son bureau les attendant.

-Je vous attendais jeunes gens, comme vous le savez, l'année dernière le château a subit de grave dégâts, et nous n'avons eu le temps de réparer que la majeure partie durant les vacances, c'est pour cela que je vous fais venir aujourd'hui, les appartements de préfets en chefs sont enfin réparer et prêt d'usage, suivez moi.

Elle se leva et les entraina a sa suite jusqu'au septième étage. Elle se plaça devant un tables avec un Griffon et autour de son cou, amicalement, était enrouler un cobra, elle prononça un mot et le tableau s'ouvrit. Elle les laissa entrer en premier et tout deux furent stupéfait de découvrir un majestueux salon. En son centre, au fond de la salle, un escalier montait, puis un couloir au bout, se partageant en deux parties, juste en face de l'escalier se trouvait une porte close, puis de chaque extrémité du couloir, un tableau, l'un avec une lionne, l'autre avec 2 serpents entremêlés.

-J'imagine que vous avez trouvé les portes de vos chambres. Vous devrez choisir un mot de passe pour votre chambre personnel, puis vous dévriez vous consulter pour trouver un pour l'entrée. Bien sur ce je vous laisse, a et la porte au milieu se trouve être votre salle de bain, arranger vous comme vous le voulez, je ne veux pas en entendre un de vous venir vous plaindre, pour cette salle de bain, je compte sur vos comportement responsable qui ont fait de vous des préfets en chefs.

-Bien madame, nous nous arrangeront en diplomatie.

Elle sourit, et sortit les laissant seuls.

-C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir te soigner comme il se doit a présent.

-J'avais oublié ça.

Il sourit. Cela fit bizarre a Hermione, il remarqua et demanda :

-ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste bizarre de te voir me sourire, d'un sourire franc, sans arrière pensée, ni rancune. Mais un sourire, sa te vas bien.

-Je prendrais ça pour un compliment, merci.

-Enlève ta chemise, ou tu préfère que je la déchire a nouveau ??

-Tant que tu la répare après…

Il ne put finir sa phrase ayant pris un coussin vert et argent dans la figure.

-Au moins c'est ma couleur.

-Enlève cette chemise et attends-moi ici.

-Oui chef !

Elle rit et partit a la salle de bain, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, une pharmacie. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et retourna auprès de son ex rival. Celui-ci se tenait à présent debout au milieu du salon torse nu, ormis son bandage, tacher de sang. Elle fut stupéfaite de trouver malgré toute les cicatrice et marques de torture, un torse parfait et musclé.

-Quoi ?

-…Rien, pardon.

-Je rêve ou tu me reluque ???

-Non, d'accord tu ne rêves pas. Je trouve stupéfiant que malgré les cicatrices et les marques tu aies un torse… Si parfait, pas que je sois intéressée, mais juste stupéfaite.

- Même si tu étais intéressée, je n'en aurais rien à faire.

-Oh…

-Oui, moi aussi.

-Moi pas, et pas du tout.

-J'avais compris, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas regardé comme ça.

-C'est pas faux. Si sa ne saigne plus, je te demanderai d'aller prendre prudemment une douche.

-Pas de problème, enlève moi ça que je vois si je peux aller à la douche.

-Allons tout de même à la salle de bain, au cas où sa saignerai encore.

-Bonne idée.

Ils montèrent à la salle de bain. Pendant que la jeune femme tournait autour du jeune homme pour défaire le bandage, il lui demanda :

-Que dirais ton mec s'il savait ça ???

-Ils ne diraient rien du tout. –elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle avait parlé au pluriel, mais fut rassurer lorsque Drago continua comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-Je pourrais, il ne me fera rien. –elle eut beaucoup de peine pour celui qu'elle ne nommait pas.

-ça va, tu es sure, tu fais de drôle de grimace.

-Oui oui, sa va ne t'en fais pas.

-Pourquoi lui dire, qu'elle différence ???

-Je n'aime pas mentir, et surtout pas a …lui.

-Toi tu essaie de cacher quelques choses, tes mots ne disent pas tout.

-C'est vrai, ils ne disent que la moitié de ce que je devrais dire.

-Pardon ???!

-On va faire un marcher, parce que j'ai beaucoup de peine a ne pas me tromper, et tu finira par le découvrir de toute façon, il est impossible que je ne fasse jamais d'erreur. Tu me dis de qui tu es amoureux, et je te dirais la 2eme moitié de ce que mes mots cachent.

-D'accord, mais tu vas être choquée, je ne voudrais pas que tu me fasses la gueule, tu es ma seule amie, si je puis dire ça comme ça.

-Tu peux le dire, et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà surement entendu pire, alors c'est qui ???

-Le beau brun qui te sert de meilleur ami.

-Harry ??!!

-…Oui…

Elle éclata de rire, sans pouvoir ce contenir, il la regarda interrogateur, et lorsque son rire redoubla, il la regarda vexé. Elle essaya de se reprendre au plus vite, et lorsqu'au bout de 5minutes, ayant mal aux cotes, elle put enfin le faire, Drago, lui demanda toujours vexé :

-C'est bon tu as finis !!!

-Pardon, excuse moi, ce n'est pas de toi et de tes sentiments que je ris, c'est de vous 2.

-Pardon ??!!

-Ce midi lorsque Harry a pêté les plombs, il est partit se refugier au lac, et on a parlé pas mal de temps, il m'a avoué être amoureux de quelqu'un lui aussi, mais il m'a dit que cette personne était inatteignable, et qu'il n'était pas sure que cette personne soit gay elle aussi, et si oui, s'il voudrait un jour de lui. Je lui ai dit de ne pas se décourager, qu'il trouverait l'homme de sa vie, même si ce n'était peut-être pas celui-ci, et lui ai demandé le nom de la personne.

-Qui est-ce ???

-J'ai de la peine pour lui, lorsqu'il m'a révéler le nom, car je commencer à douter de mes propos disant qu'il ne faillais pas d'espérer, et continuer a y croire, je commençais a réaliser qu'il n'avais pas tout a fait tors, en disant que l'homme ne voudrait sans doute jamais de lui.

-Le nom pitié !!!

-Toi…

Drago serait tomber par terre si Hermione n'avait réussi à la rattraper de justesse, mais elle ne le tint pas longtemps, car il était plus lourd qu'elle, et il tombait de l'autres coté. Elle ne put que ce faire entrainer a sa suite, et lui tomber dessus.

-Ah !!!!!

-Désolée.

-Pas grave… mais enlève toi vite…s'il te plait…ça fait mal.

Elle se dépêcha de rouler sur le coté, et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la salle de bain, se regardant, allongés l'un à coter de l'autre.

-C'est sérieux ???

Ils entendirent un bruit, puis la voix d'Harry s'élava depuis le salon :

-Hermione, j'ai demandé a Mcgo ou elle avait envoyé les préfets et surtout toi, et elle m'a donné le mot de passe actuel, me prévenant que tu avais peut-être déjà changé avec Malfoy, tu es la ?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent horrifiés, Hermione se releva, et cria :

-J'arrive dans un moment Harry, reste au salon s'il te plait.

-Tu es ou ?

-A la salle de bain, je vais arriver.

-Et ton homologue prétentieux il est ou ?

Elle adressa un regard d'excuse à Drago et déclara :

-Il est surement avec ses copains Serpentards, ou alors dans sa chambre pour m'éviter, tel que je le connais.

Puis elle se retourna vers lui, et chuchota :

-Tu peux te lever ?

-Je me débrouillerai, vas-y.

-Je fais au plus vite.

-Ne le mets tout de même pas à la porte, il va se douter de quelques chose.

-Quand tu seras mort, vider de ton sang, qui est-ce qu'il pourra aimer ?

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, et rejoignit Harry au salon.

-Je suis la, que voulais tu ?

-Tu es sure que ton homologue est pas la ?

-Presque, mais on ne sait jamais.

-J'ai un message pour toi : ils sont la, ils ont pu venir plus tôt que prévu, et t'attendent, libère toi vite.

-Quoi, ils sont déjà en manque ???

-Faut croire.

-Monte leur dire que je vais arriver dans maximum 30 minutes.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui oui, allez ouste, va leur dire avant qu'ils ne décident de venir me chercher.

-Très bien comme tu veux, tu es sure que tout vas bien, tu m'as l'air stressée.

-Oui tout va bien, ouste, j'ai un truc urgent à faire, excuse moi.

Harry la regarda mais ne dit rien, et partit. La jeune femme souffla puis retourna à la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, pour voir le jeune homme assit sur les toilettes.

-Changement de programme, désolée.

-Et tu me dois encore une vérité !!! Alors c'est qui, moi je te l'ai dit !!

-Okay, puisque tu y tiens. Je n'ai pas un mec, mais 2.

-2??!!!!! L'élève modèle qui trompe son mec…

-J'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE JE LES TROMPAIS !!!

Cette fois le jeune homme ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Oui, je couche avec 2 homme en même temps, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley, et le changement de programme est du au fait qu'ils sont venus plus tôt que prévu, et m'attendent.

-Ouah, tu avais raison, je suis choquer.

-Harry aussi a été choquer quand je le lui ai dit, mais maintenant, c'est bon, il l'a accepté, et me demande de temps en temps comment ça va. Alors je te désinfecte vite fait, et te refais un bandage, et te demanderai de pas trop bouger, sinon ça se recouvrira, et je ne suis pas sure de rentrer avant demain matin. Ça dépend de ce qu'ils veulent faire, et de ce qu'ils ont comme boulots à faire a leur boutique.

-Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour Hermione Granger coucherait avec 2 hommes en même temps, je lui aurais rit au nez, et foutu un poing dans le gueule pour s'être foutu de ma gueule.

-Et pourtant, c'est le cas, comme quoi tout arrive. Debout.

Il se leva en riant, elle finit de défaire le bandage, et elle prit un gros morceau de coton, qu'elle imbiba de désinfectant.

-Ça va piquer un peu, attention.

Elle commença son désinfectage et Drago dut se retenir très fortement de ne pas hurler. Une fois cela terminé, elle remit un bandage neuf, et lui demanda :

-Ça va ??

-J'ai connu pire.

-Bon alors c'est bon signe, demain matin, je viendrai plus tôt pour te soigner, si par pur hasard ils me demandent de dormir à nouveau avec eux cette nuit.

-Tu ne dors pas toujours avec eux ?

-Non, avant-hier soir, ça devait ben faire au moins 2 semaines que je n'avais pas dormit avec eux. Manque de temps et d'excuses pour Harry et Ron.

-ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec eux ?

-Depuis 1 mois et 1 semaine.

-Cool, j'espère pour toi que ça va durer.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ça va durer. Un conseil pour Harry, si tu veux qu'un jour il t'accorde son attention, fais toi le premier pas, il a trop peur de se faire remballer, et il en souffrirait trop. Et je ne peux pas lui dire que tu l'aime, il se douterai que nous ne sommes plus forcément des ennemis, et m'en voudra pour t'avoir dit qu'il t'aimait.

-Je dois le séduire quoi ?

-Oui, mais montre lui bien que c'est parce que c'est lui, et pas qu'il n'est qu'un parmi tant d'autres, sinon malgré l'amour qu'il éprouve pour toi, il te remballera, et ne t'attends pas non plus a ce qu'il te tombe direct dans les bras, il est déjà timide, mais avec toi, il sera prudent, et moi je ferais mon possible pour t'aider.

-Comment tu peux faire ça ???

-Devine chez qui il va venir demander des conseils, et ce qu'il doit faire, t'écouter, et par la même occasion écouter son cœur, ou écouter sa raison. Sans moi il est perdu, pas que je le lui reproche, il a le droit d'avoir des faiblesses, et je préfère que ce soit par apport à l'amour, plutôt que face a Face-de-Serpent.

-Face-de-Serpent, c'est qui encore celui-là ???

-Voldemort.

Drago éclata de rire, suivit bientôt de la jeune femme.

-Quel nom original. C'est sure que c'est mieux qu'il soit faible en amour, plutôt qu'en plain milieu de la guerre.

-Bon je te laisse, ils m'attendent.

- Amuse-toi bien, moi je vais aller m'amuser aussi.

-Mauvaise idée, il est de mauvaise humeur pour le moment, et en plus, tu dois rester tranquille.

-Tant pis, je resterai là tout seul.

-Je suis désolée, la journée je veux bien rester avec toi pour te tenir compagnie, mais les soirs, je retrouve mes jumeaux. Ils me manquent trop, c'est déjà dur de les quitter le soir, ou le matin, alors ne pas les voir, c'est encore pire.

-Je te comprends, enfin, pas tout a fait, mais je comprends quand même, je me sens seul, et lorsqu'Harry était a proximité, cette sensation de solitude disparaissait, c'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais.

-Le jour ou il doutera de toi, et ou tu te sentiras prêt a lui dire que tu l'aime depuis je ne sais combien de temps, dis lui ça, ça jouera en ta faveur. Je le connais. Encore une chose, si tu veux être avec Harry, jusqu'au plus profond de toi-même, tu dois être honnête envers lui, et tout lui dire. Je te demande qu'une chose, ne lui fait pas de mal volontairement, s'il te plait, il a déjà assez de peine d'avoir perdu ses parents, puis il y a 2 ans, son parrain, je doute qu'il voudra te lâcher le jour ou il t'aura. Attends toi a ce qu'il te prenne comme une bouée de sauvetage, il a besoin de quelque chose, et ce quelque chose, si je pouvais le lui donner, je l'aurais fait, mais je ne peux pas, il a besoin d'amour, et des quantité astronomique. Le seul que je peux lui donner, c'est celui d'une sœur, tu me diras que c'est déjà pas mal, mais je vois dans ses yeux que ça ne suffit pas, il a besoin d'amour, le vrai.

-T'en fais pas, de l'amour pour lui, j'en ai à revendre.

Elle le fit avancer en direction du salon, ayant finit le bandage.

-Oh, et vas-y doucement, il est assez fragile, au niveau des sentiments.

-Ne t'en fais pas, toi tu as des jumeaux a aller retrouver. Ah, et dis Harry que le jour ou il ne supporte plus Ron, tu es d'accord de lui prêter ta chambre, puisque d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il est en train de vous pousser a bout, ça pourrais arriver prochainement, et ça jouerai fortement en ma faveur, mais avant, il faudra que tu lui dises que nos rapports se sont amélioré. Et ensuite, dans quelque jours, ou semaines, dis lui que nous sommes amis. Et demande lui aussi d'arrêter de m'appeler ton homologue prétentieux, se serait super gentil.

Il s'affala dans le fauteuil vert et argent.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire demain.

Ils ne virent pas le tableau s'ouvrir, pendant que Drago souriait a Hermione lui disant :

-Merci, finalement, j'ai eu raison de te faire confiance…

-MALFOY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE MIJOTER ESPECE DE PERVERS !!!!

-Harry, non arrête ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, laisse le tranquille, il n'a rien fait. HARRY, J'AI DIT STOP !!!!!!

Celui-ci s'arrêta dans son élan pour attaquer le blond, et se retourna, choquer.

-Harry, puisque je te dis que tout vas bien, laisse le tranquille, il ne m'a rien fait, et ne me fera rien. Si tu avais observé avant d'attaquer tête baisser comme tu le fais tout le temps, on riait ensemble, et il me disait merci. Alors arrête, je sais que tu veux juste me protéger, mais je suis assez grande, et si jamais je peux toujours appeler mes jumeaux. Ne t'en fais pas il sait. Il s'en fou, arrête de t'énerver, ou c'est moi qui vais le faire.

-Je m'en fou, je vais le massacrer avant qu'il te touche !!!

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il l'envoya au sol avec un point dans le torse. Drago s'affala et ne bougea plus.

-HARRY, QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS !!!! BON SANG, IL ÉTAIT BLESSER, ET AVANT DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN QUAND TU ES ARRIVER, JE LE SOIGNAIS, IL EST GRAVEMENT TOUCHER, ET APRES ÇA CE N'EST PAS SURE QU'IL S'EN REMETTE, IL DEVAIT RESTER TRANQUIL ET CALME !!!!!!!!!!!

Elle s'agenouilla a coter du jeune homme blond, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, lui arracha sa chemise. Elle découvrit le bandage neuf imbiber de sang, et dégoulinant.

-REGARDE HARRY, TU ES FIER DE TOI ??? TU AS BLESSER À MORT L'HOMME QUE TU VOULAS DANS TA VIE, ET QUI T'AIME COMME UN FOU !!!!

-NON !!! Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas…

-Au lieu de pleurnicher, tu devrais plutôt aller me chercher des bandes pour essayer de le sauver, dépêches toi !!!

A l'aide de sa baguette, elle coupe les bandage sur le coté, et les enleva complètement, elle jeta un sort pour arrêter l'hémorragie, et attendit le brun. Lorsque celui-ci revint et vit Drago, il vomit.

-Charmant, merci beaucoup Harry, j'avais besoin de ça. Viens m'aider à présent !!! Tient le assis, que je lui remette le bandage, avant que le sort se désintègre.

Il s'agenouilla derrière le blond, et obéit à Hermione, le tenant assis, pendant qu'elle recommençais pour la troisième fois le bandage. Elle avait presque fini lorsqu'on taqua au tableau :

-QUOI ENCORE!!!!!! VA OUVRIR !!

Le jeune homme déposa le torse du blond par terre, touT doucement, et courut à la porte pour y découvrir les jumeaux.

-Elle n'est pas là ou quoi, tu as dit que tu allais la chercher.

-Si elle est la, mais on a eu un petit malentendu…

-JE T'EN DONNERAI MOI DU MALENTENDU, JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE RIEN LUI FAIRE, POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS ECOUTER, IDIOT DE MES 2 !!!! ENTRER NE LAISSER PAS LE TABLEAU OUVERT PENDANT MILLE ANS.

Ils s'exécutèrent et entrèrent dans le salon, pour découvrir une Hermione pleine de sang.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais Harry !!!! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

-A moi rien, ne vous en faite pas.

-Mais tu es pleine de sang.

-Ce n'est pas le mien, mais celui de Drago.

-Tient je l'avais pas vu lui, c'est plus Malfoy, c'est Drago maintenant ?

-Oui. Chut !!!

Ils se turent, et elle se pencha par-dessus le torse du blond pour sentir son souffle.

-Tu as du bol Harry, il respire.

-Pourquoi du bol, est ce que quelqu'un va se décider a nous expliquer ???!!

-Il revient à lui, je crois.

-Mmhh…

Le blond bougea et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Hey, ça va toi ?

-Soif.

-Harry va lui chercher un verre d'eau.

-Hey Mione, ce n'est tout de même pas ton chien, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu le traite comme cela.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ron est bizarre

Chapitre 4 : Ron est bizarre…

Résumé du chapitre 3 :

Drago se confie a Hermione, et se révèle être un jeune homme tendre et dépourvu d'amour, raison pour laquelle il st froid, et distant. Il c'est avérer aussi qu'il aimait quelqu'un, qui se trouve être la même personne qui l'aime lui-même. Harry Potter, celui-ci arriva lors d'un échange entre eux a l'improviste, et la protection d'Hermione passant au-dessus de son amour, qu'il savait jamais réciproque, il envoya le blond au tapis, sans écouter Hermione qui lui disait de ne rien lui faire, Drago faillit mourir de sa blessure recouverte, mais fut sauver par Hermione, et Harry qui s'en voulait. Et enfin, les jumeaux qui ne comprennent rien, et qui s'inquiète pour elle.

Fin du résumé.

Chapitre 4 : Ron est bizarre…

-Alors c'est vrai, je n'ai pas rêvé, dis moi que je n'ai pas rêvé, s'il te plait…

-Tu n'as pas rêvé, on est vraiment amis, c'est ce grand idiot que tu aimes qui t'as mis dans cet état.

-Je lui pardonne. Je lui pardonnerai tout…

-Chut, ne t'épuise pas, tu m'as fait une belle frayeur.

-Bébé/princesse, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ??? S'exclamèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson

-Promis je vous raconterai tout après, mais pour le moment, je dois m'occupe de sa santé, il était gravement blesser, et a une horrible coupure qui lui traverse tout le torse, et rien qu'aujourd'hui elle a été ouvert 2 fois, je l'avoue, la première fois, c'est moi. Mais je ne savais pas, alors qu'à Harry, je lui avais dit de ne pas lui faire de mal, et il ne m'a pas écouté. Harry, il a frôlé la mort, je ne sais pas si tu rends compte.

-Hermione laisse le, je crois qu'il le regrette déjà bien assez, et pi je ne suis pas mort, donc ce n'est pas trop grave. N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit, y a toujours pire, et tu as entièrement raison, j'ai connu pire que la mort elle-même, et elle ne me fait pas peur.

-Comment ça tu n'as pas peur de la mort, tu n'aimes pas la vie ??

-Non, Fred…Georges, oh et pis je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la vie, mais mourir ne me fais pas peur, si je me retrouvais devant le seigneur des ténèbres, et qu'il voudrait me tuer, je ne le supplierais pas de me laisser la vie. Je préfère affronter la mort dans les yeux, plutôt que de la fuir.

-C'est une forme de courage, et c'est Fred.

-Comment tu les différencie ???

-Ah, ça c'est mon secret, et je ne le dirais à personne. Vous avez cas trouver vous-même, surtout que ma façon, ne vas pas pouvoir vous aider.

-Ah carrément, égoïste va.

-Même si je vous l'ai dit, elle ne vous sévira à rien. Si tu y tiens tant que ça je peux te le dire, je les reconnais a la façon de me regarder lorsque je les regarde dans les yeux. Alors, j'avais raison ou pas, vous savez, et elle vous sert à quoi ???

-Bon Okay, j'avoue tu marques un point, mais pourquoi tu me dis vous ???

-Ben je pensais qu'Harry voulait savoir aussi.

-Pour ça je crois qu'il faudrait déjà qu'il soit là, bébé.

Elle tourna sUr elle-même et ne vit que les jumeaux et Drago, toujours par terre.

-Mais j'en ai marre de lui courir après pour le calmer, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, aider les autres moi…

-Et, aidez les autres, tu aimes ça, alors tu arrête de suite, tu te reprends, nous on t'attendra la, on ne va pas partir en courant, Harry a besoin de toi, s'il pette un câble, sa va pas être beau, alors vas-y, on reste la, promis.

-Vous pouvez le mettre dans son lit ?

-Non, je ne veux pas rester tout seul, mettez moi sur le canapé.

-La doctoresse a dit au lit.

-Non, s'il veut rester la il peut, mais il ne doit pas trop bouger. Je suis désolée…

-Vas-y, ou la on repart pour être sur que tu t'auras pas d'autre choix que d'y aller.

Elle courut en direction du tableau et fila au parc.

-Efficace…

-Toujours…

-Alors toi, comment tu en es arrivé a être ami avec notre Hermione ???

-Euh, ben je lui ai fait une remarque pas très sympa sur le chemin pour aller chez la directrice, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, et je lui ai répondu : « ouah, la tigresse est réveillée !!! »

-Ouh, pas bon ça, pas bien, elle aime pas du tout.

-Effectivement, je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire, que je me suis pris son pied dans le torse, et je me suis retrouver par terre, elle en a de la force, pour dire qu'elle fine comme ça.

-On sait.

Il continua à leur raconter l'histoire.

-Un jour son cœur d'or la perdra. C'est triste.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ???

-Elle pardonne trop vite, est toujours prête a aider les gens en difficulté, ce n'est pas mal, mais un jour, elle tombera sur quelqu'un qui prendras cette faiblesse a profit, pour l'avoir. Je pense que c'est ce qu'Harry a pensé de toi. Il a pensé que tu connaissais cette faiblesse, et que tu en profitais pour lui faire du mal ensuite.

-C'est quand même incroyable qu'il m'ait frappé avec autant de sang froid, et de force puisqu'Hermione m'a dit qu'il m'aime.

-Justement, la protection d'Hermione à passer avant son amour, mais celui-ci est resté, juste qu'il était dans l'ombre par apport a la protection d'Hermione, parce que s'il n'avait éprouvé pour toi que de la haine, je ne suis pas sure que tu seras encore vivant, car il aurait utilisé, non pardon, lâcher toute sa puissance magique, et sous l'effet de la colère, elle est doublée, voir triplée.

-Non, à ce point ???

-Oui, jurer, on en a eu la preuve devant les yeux. Ce gamin a une puissance jusqu'à lors jamais vue.

-Gamin, il n'a que 2 ans de moins que vous, si mes souvenir sont bons.

-Oui mais bon…

-Alors Hermione aussi est une gamine, elle a le même âge…

-Bon okay, cet homme, ça te vas comme ça ???

-Je plaisantais.

-On avait compris. Au fait, tu as dit qu'Harry t'aimes, okay, mais t'en profite pas…

-Ça ne risque pas, le seul moyen ou je risque d'en profiter, c'est pour le séduire. Et pour répondre a votre future question, oui je l'aime aussi, mais je ne voulais pas me faire remballer, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

-Y a pas une fenêtre quelque part par là, il fait chaud.

-Si la Bâ, j'en ai vu une il semble.

-Si tu l'aimes vraiment, on veut bien vous aidez, mais c'est pour Harry, et pour Hermione, aussi. Je suppose qu'elle t'a dit qu'Harry a besoin d'amour, le vrai, et qu'Hermione ne peut lui donner que celui d'une sœur, elle fait vraiment tout ce qu'elle peut. Mais des fois elle arrive en pleurant, parce qu'elle ne supporte plus le chagrin d'Harry et la pression qu'elle a sur les épaule, ça nous fais de la peine aussi, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

-Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était à bout, elle m'a juste dit qu'Harry avait besoin d'un amour qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui fournir. J'ai vraiment de la peine.

-On s'occupe d'elle ne t'en fais pas pour elle, toi occupe toi d'Harry.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas le lâcher de sitôt.

-Il ne va pas lâcher qui ? demanda Hermione accompagner du brun.

-Il ne va rien me faire tu es sure ?

-Oui, il est calmé ne t'en fais pas. –Répondit-elle en riant.

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas…

-Harry, arrête, il le sait, je le lui ai dit, arrête, tu te fais du mal.

-Tu sais j'ai connu pire, c'est rien ça…

Le brun ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux.

-Ry, si tu veux, tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux éviter Ron, je te laisse ma chambre quand tu veux, prévient moi à l'avance.

-Merci Mione, mais je crois que je vais retourner dans mon dortoir. Sai tu veux je peux amener tes affaires ici, puisque moi, je peux monter dans ton dortoir.

-Non, sérieux tu as le droit de monter dans son dortoir ????

-Oui, on pense que sa vient du fait que je suis gay, donc que les filles ne m'intéresse pas, et que par conséquent, si je monte dans le dortoir, ce n'est pas avec des idées perverses. Je suis sure que si Mal...Drago et Ron essaie, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, sauf si vous avez de mauvaises intentions envers les filles. Je suis monté aider Hermione, lui parler, et je n'ai pas eu de problème, et un de ces quatre, Ron va sérieusement regretter ce qu'il fait. Il n'a aucun droit se servir de notre amitié sous prétexte d'obtenir des informations, c'est comme ça qu'il perdra cette amitié s'il ne se calme pas.

-Harry, tu connais notre frère, il déteste ne pas savoir alors que d'autres savent. Il ne comprendra ni ne tolérera jamais le fait qu'Hermione t'ai dit a toi seulement avec qui elle sortait. Et toi, le blond la, oui toi, ne t'avise pas de lui dire, que tu le sais, sinon tu risque de passer un sale quart d'heure, mais rassure toi, tu ne sera pas le seul, on y passera tous, nous 2 pour avoir fait d'Hermione une jeune femme qui commence à transgresser quelques règles minimes, Harry pour ne pas lui avoir dit, même dans le dos d'Hermione, Hermione pour ne pas lui avoir, alors qu'elle l'a dit à Harry et surtout à toi, et toi, parce que tu lui auras volé ses meilleurs amis.

-Ouah, il est vraiment si…excusez-moi du terme, mais aussi con ???

-Oui ! – Répondirent les 3 jeunes hommes accompagnés par la jeune femme.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Hermione stoppa net, et alla au tableau.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ???

Drago eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle réapparut suivie de Ron.

-Comment tu as sur qu'Hermione était là ??? – Demanda Harry.

-De la même manière que toi !

-Oh…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui la, encore ???

-Lui comme tu dis, il est préfet-en-chefs et sont aussi ses appartements, autant que les miens, et il a un nom.

-Ouai, peut-être, mais je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de le dire.

-Ron, on ne te reconnaît plus.

-Oh !!! Ils font quoi là mes frères ???

-…

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils s'inquiétaient pour Harry…

- Toi, tu la ferme, je ne t'ai pas sonné.

-C'est vrai Ron, ils se sont inquiéter pour Harry, car tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais Harry va mal moralement ces temps ci. Et j'avoue les avoirs appelé à l'aide, car je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et tu es tellement aveugle que tu n'as rien vu dans la détresse de ton meilleur ami, ni dans celle de ta meilleure amie, ça fait un peu beaucoup pour dire qu'on est un groupe unis dans tout ce qu'on fait. Et tu aurais encore réussi à me le reprocher si je t'en avais parlé. Tu n'es plus le même Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ???

-Vous êtes tous plus tarer les uns que les autres, cette fois c'est sur. Et je n'ai jamais fait cette promesse, vrai ou faux ???

La jeune fille baissa la tête et admis à regret :

-Vrai.

-Et ces temps ci, et comme toujours, vous vous dites tout entre vous deux, mais moi je dois demander à être informer pour le savoir, vrai ou faux ???

-Vrai…

-Alors ne me reprochez pas de ne pas prendre soin de vous, parce que vous me délaisser tout le temps, j'ai toujours du me faire de la place, ou la demander, vous ne m'en faisiez jamais de vous-même, vous êtes un groupe a vous deux, et moi j'ai toujours eu l'impression de m'incruster. Mais c'est fini, j'en ai marre, ne compter plus sur moi, pour participer sans jamais rien avoir en retour, même pas un merci de ta part Harry ou de toi Hermione, vous passer votre temps a me reprocher mes erreurs, mais vous oubliez quelque chose, je ne fais pas QUE des erreurs, je fais aussi des bonnes choses, mais vous ne le voyez jamais, alors j'ai tenu 6 ans, ça suffit, surtout si monsieur prétentieux de service se joint a vous, je ne le supporterai pas. Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas aller chez face de serpent je le déteste autant que vous, mais ne compter plus sur moi pour vous aider. Et si vous ne croyez pas ce que je dit, demander à Malfoy, même lui avait remarquer que j'étais toujours en arrière. Il a même demandé à un de ces « amis » de venir me mettre la pression pour que je me rebelle et rejoigne face de serpent.

Hermione qui avait baissé la tête face a la tirade de Ron et a la honte de lui avoir fait subir sa sans jamais le remarquer, la releva d'un coup pour la tourner vers le blond les yeux emplis de colère :

-Tu es mangemort, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas, et que tu ne voulais plus te cacher derriere ce masque froid, et ces insultes, tu m'as mentis !!!!

-Non, je te jure, ce n'est pas moi qui leur ai dit d'aller faire pression sur Ron, c'est vrai que j'avais remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il était très souvent en arrière voir carrément à l' écart, mais je n'ai jamais demandé à des serpentard d'aller faire pression sur lui pour qu'il rejoigne le seigneur. Crois-moi je ne t'ai pas…

Hermione bouillonnait littéralement, et d'un coup elle explosa et commença à hurler :

-Têts-toi !!! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, traitre, tu as profité de moi, et comme une conne j'ai crus que tu pouvais avoir du bond en toi, mais tu es froid, sans pitié, et sans cœur.

-Tu crois que si j'étais de son coter je t'aurais confié mes plus profonds secret, et dont celui ou je te disais que j'étais tombé amoureux, si j'étais froid et sans cœur comme tu le dis, tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de monsieur j'ai le cœur trop grand ????!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry demanda interrogateur :

-C'est qui celui la encore ???

-TOI !!!!!!!!Hurlèrent Drago et Hermione ensemble.

-Je ne suis pas monsieur j'ai le cœur trop grand !!!!

Drago repris comme si Harry n'avait rien dit :

-Hermione, tu crois sincèrement que je suis toujours avec Voldemort ??? Regarde au fond de mes yeux et si après ça tu crois encore que je suis du coter du mal, tout en aimant le bienfaiteur de ce monde, alors promis je disparait de vos vie, parce que je ne veux pas devoir faire mes preuves indéfiniment, j'en ai déjà trop souffert a devoirs faire mes preuves a mon père, je ne veux pas passer toute ma vie a faire mes preuves pour des personne qui ne me croiront probablement jamais, parce que si toi, tu ne me crois pas maintenant, tu ne me croiras jamais. Car plus changer que ça je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas non plus changer totalement de personne, je suis et je resterai Drago, si je pouvais rayer le Malfoy, je le ferais, mais je veux plus que tout au monde rester Drago, mais le vrai Drago, celui que personne ne connais, celui que je suis et que j'ai du cacher, celui qui aime la vie, les animaux, et Harry Potter, et celui qui veut la fin de cette guerre avec à la fin la paix et la fin du seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione fuit son regard et s'enfuit en pleurant. Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, Drago était tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'avouer à tout le monde involontairement, et surtout ce qu'il venait d'avouer a l'amour de sa vie, sans le vouloir, les jumeaux n'osaient pas partir a la recherche de leur aimée, pour la consolé, vu la présence de Ron. Au final Drago se leva a don tour et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, il devait assimiler, Drago l'aimait, l'amour de sa vie qu'il croyait perdu sans jamais l'avoir posséder, l'aimait, et il l'avait dit sans aucune honte. Les jumeaux commençaient à être très inquiets, surtout Fred.

-Bon puisque personne a l'air décider a allé chercher et calmer Hermione, ben nous on va s'en charger, oh et Harry un conseil, n'attends pas qu'il soit a nouveau dans son état normal pour aller le voir, tu risquerais de te faire remballer, il a quand même la fierté qu'il lui reste.

Harry parut redescendre sur terre et courut frapper a la porte de Drago, qui lui dit de s'en aller, le jeune allait abandonner lorsque les jumeaux :

-N'abandonne pas, si tu insiste, il finira par ouvrir, parce qu'il en aura marre de t'entendre frapper a la porte.

Harry refit demi-tour et retoqua à la porte pour se faire a nouveau remballer. Il continua comme ça longtemps. Les jumeaux partirent, mettant Ron dehors, et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la salle sur demande. Ils passèrent trois fois devant la porte pensant à voir Hermione apparaitre dans la salle. Lorsqu'ils ouvrir la porte, ils découvrirent un paysage sombre, et froids, ou il pleuvait comme personne n'avait jamais vu de pluie pareil, un vrai ouragan sur le sol il y avait déjà bien 10cm d'eau et ça n'avais pas fini de monter. Ils se regardèrent et Georges déclara :

-Vas-y, tu es plus douer que moi, et je sais aussi que depuis le début tu l'aime plus que moi.

-Non, ce n'est pas….

-Arrête, je m'en fiche, de toute façon, je l'aime en amitié, mais je veux continuer a venir avec vous, j'aime faire l'amour avec elle, pendant que tu le fait aussi. Ça me prouve que l'on peut vraiment tout partager, bien sur si maintenant que tu sais, tu veux la garder rien que pour toi, je ne viendrais plus, c'est ton droit.

-Continue à venir, ça va faire vide sans toi.

-Très bien, je veux bien, mais alors ne compte pas sur moi pour la demander en mariage avec toi. Je ne veux pas une miss à moi, je veux la partager avec mon frère.

-Pas de problème. On lui en parlera une autre fois, pour l'instant on va aller la trouver la dedans quitte a se tremper, et le consoler. Je peux juste te demander une chose.

-Oui. Et tu vas aller la trouver, TU…

-Je la voudrais pour moi trois fois.

-Pourquoi trois ???

-Une fois pour lui prouver que je l'aime vraiment, et que je sais l'aimer même seul, quand tu lui auras dit ce que tu viens de me dire, une fois lorsque je l'aurais demandé en mariage et la dernière fois sera la nuit de noce.

-Pas de problème. Allez vas-y.

-Merci.

Fred pris son courage pour affronter la pluie battante qu'il pensait être la tristesse et le désespoir de son aimée. Il s'avança dans la pluie et fut surpris de voir qu'il ne fut pas mouiller sous cette pluie battante. Il ferma la porte de la salle sur demande derrière lui. Il erra dans cette pluie pendant bien 2h, si ce n'est plus, pour enfin la trouver derrière une cascade. Il la traversa et la trouva trempée assise sur un énorme rocher, la tête dans les bras pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, tremblant de tristesse et de froid. Il grimpa avec grand peine sur le rocher, glissant, et s'installa derrière elle. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et elle releva la tête d'un bond :

- Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi. Tu es gelée, tu ne devrais pas déprimer comme cela.

-Mais je n'ai pas supporter, entre Harry qui va mal, la vérité de Ron, que je n'ai pas vue, pendant toutes ces années, ce n'est pas normal, j'aurais du voir qu'il ne se sentait pas a sa place, et Drago qui s'est servit de moi.

-Il ne s'est pas servit de toi, moi j'ai regardé dans ses yeux, il a dit la vérité, ce n'est pas lui qui a demander a un des Serpentards d'aller faire pression sur Ron. Mais on s'en fou, ce n'est pas de eux que je suis venu te parler, mais de toi, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, tu as tout ce que tout le monde rêve pour toi toute seule. Tu as des amis, fiables, de l'amour à en revendre, puisque 2 hommes sont rien que pour toi. Ne pleure pas ce que tu n'as pas, réjouis-toi plutôt de ce que tu as.

-C'est beau.

-Merci, viens la, tu es gelée, tu vas attraper un rhume à coup sur.

-C'est pas grave, avec un peu de chance je le refile a Rogue, comme ça on aura plus de cours de potions, et on pourra se voir déjà sa de plus.

-Ouh… plus si modèle que ça notre Hermione.

-Dit que ça te dérange et je ne viens plus le soir.

-Non, moi je n'ai rien dis.

-Ou est Georges.

-Pas là.

-J'avais remarqué. Ça ne me dit pas ou il est, ça ne fais que me dire ou il n'est pas.

-Il m'a dit de venir juste moi. Il m'a avoué quelque chose, qu'il va t'avouer après aussi. Quand tu seras en état de l'entendre.

-Je suis en parfait état.

-Hermignone, ma puce, ne te vexe pas, mais là tu es assé sur les nerfs, ou en déprime.

- Redis-le…

-Tu es assé sur les nerfs, ou en déprime…

-Non pas ça…

-Ah… Hermignone.

-Oui.

-Hermignone.

-J'aime ça, c'est joli, tu as trouvé ça ou ???

-Je l'avais rangé dans un coin de ma tête une journée ou j'étais au magasin que je l'avais trouvé, et j'ai oublié de le ressortir.

-C'est dommage. Fred je peux t'avouer un truc ???

-Tout ce que tu veux, sauf que tu ne m'aime pas.

-Non au contraire, justement, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Mais là je dois dire que je ne comprends pas.

-C'est compliquer de toute façon, même moi j'ai dut me creuser la tête pour trouver sa, et surtout pour le comprendre, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai toujours pas compris. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas te fâcher, ni de me rejeter.

-Promis, jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille.

-Je t'aime, j'aime ton frère aussi, le problème, c'est que je ne vous aime pas de la même manière, et j'ignore pourquoi.

-Quelle différence y a-t-il ???

-Je t'aime plus, bien plus, j'aime faire l'amour avec vous 2, mais je t'aime plus que lui, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Tu me rassure la.

-Pardon ???

-Ce que Georges m'a avouer avant, c'est qu'il t'aimait comme une amie, il adore faire l'amour avec nous, mais il ne veut pas de miss à lui, il veut en partager une avec moi. Donc je suis soulager que tu m'aime plus moi que lui, sinon on aurait été un peu con la.

-Donc il ne va pas nous en vouloir ??

-Non. Si tu veux le topo, c'est que lui t'aime pour coucher avec toi, parce que je te partage, et moi je t'aime pour de vrai, mais si tu veux coucher que avec moi, tu as le droit, mon frère me l'as déjà dit, si on ne veut plus de lui à cause de ça, ce n'est pas un problème, il se fera oublier.

-Si toi ça ne te gènes pas de me partager, alors je ne vois pas d'inconvénient a ce qu'il reste, j'aime quand vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes en harmonie.

-Je suis d'accord de partager, mais uniquement avec lui, personne d'autre.

-Cela va de soit.

Elle se tourna et se blottit dans ses bras, il enleva sa jaquette et la lui mit autour des épaules, le coter ou il n'était pas, pour qu'elle ait plus vite chaud. Il ne remarqua pas que la pluie battante avait ralentit pour finir par s'arrêter, et laisser place à un soleil éblouissant, ainsi qu'a des fleurs partout. Hermione elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre le rouquin, qui choisit de la ramener à son dortoir pour qu'elle y dorme mieux. Il se leva et la porta tout le long du trajet. Il croisa plusieurs élèves qui s'étonnèrent de sa présence dans l'école vu qu'il avait finit et que même d'après la rumeur, avait finit plus tôt que prévu. Arrivée au dortoir il n'eut pas le choix de toquer n'ayant pas le mot de passe. C'est un Drago en caleçon et à moitié endormit qui vint lui ouvrir avec un air grognon :

-Quoi ??

-Je viens la ramener, tu dors déjà ???

-Il est 12h de la nuit, alors oui je dormais, demande lui de te passer le mot de passe la prochaine fois steplait.

-J'y penserait.

-Elle va bien ???

-Mieux…

-Bon aller va la mettre au lit, demain on a cours. Tu restes ou tu repars ???

-On verra bien si elle me lâche ou pas…

-Okay, en gros je verrais demain si tu es encore la en nous levant.

-Exactement, et avec Harry, tu as finit par lui ouvrir ???

-Oui, a 22h je lui ai ouvert, j'ai eu pitié, ça faisait 3h qu'il toquait a ma porte.

-Oh le pauvre. Et il a fait quoi ???

-Il a refermé la porte lui-même, trop tétaniser pour en placer une. Ensuite il a retoqué, je lui ai ré ouvert, et il m'a regardé, déposer un baiser sur les lèvres et puis il est partit en courant.

-C'est du Harry tout cracher ça, la timidité pure.

-C'est sure, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais la lui faire oublier.

-Vas-y quand même doucement, de ce coter la il est très fragile.

-Je sais qu'il est fragile, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux, je suis tombé amoureux de lui a cause de sa fragilité face au sentiment. J'étais tout le temps en train de me dire que toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour ne lui offrirait jamais ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, de l'amour pour qui il est, et non pour ce qu'il ai, et pou sa gloire et surtout des bras protecteur, on voit dans ses yeux qu'il a besoin de bras protecteur dans lesquels il pourra se réfugié quand il en aura besoin.

-Bon alors ça va, tu peux le courtiser, et sortir avec, si tu résonne comme ça, je suis sure que tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

-Bon tu rentres, ce n'est pas tout, mais je suis en caleçon, et je commence à m'endormir sur place.

-Pardon.

Fred entra tenant toujours Hermione contre lui.

-Pourquoi elle est trempe ???

-Parce qu'elle est allée dans la salle sur demande, et la bas elle a crée un paysage magnifique mais il pleuvait toute sa tristesse et son désespoir, et cela à faire des torrents de pluie, mais bizarrement, et j'ignore pourquoi, je n'ai pas été touché par une seule de ces gouttes de pluie, mais elle lorsque je l'ai trouvée, elle était dans un état pire que ça. Bon bonne nuit, je vais rester avec elle finalement.

-Bonne nuit.

Voila pour aujourd'hui, merci a tous pour vos reviews, et votre soutiens, j'espère que vous avez aimé la suite. Le chapitre 23 avance pas mal vite. Je l'ai commencé avant-hier, et il en est déjà plus que la moitié. Je voulais aussi vous avertir, vous aller me haïr certaines fois, mais mes chapitre s'arrête a 10 page Word complète, sans compter les RAS, a 10 page j'arrête ça peut être n'importe quel moment de l'histoire, je coupe, et il est interdit d'insulter l'auteur. Si y a des cas comme cela, au lieu de m'insulter, demandé moi gentiment de trèèèèès viiiite mettre la suite. J'ai bien ma place chez les serpentard, au début je ne voulais pas y croire, mais finalement, c'est vrai que c'est ma place, Mouhahahaha, ^^' .Voila sur ces bonne paroles je vous laisse, a la prochaine et envoyer moi plein de reviews pour me donner vos avis.


	5. Chapter 5 Drago sauve la mise

_**Bonjour à tous, je suis sincèrement désolée pour cet immense retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème ces temps ci, autant au niveau familliale, social et internet, j'ai eu des problème de connexion, pour vous remercier de votre patience, et de votre compréhension, je vous met 2 chapitre, sachez tout de même que même si je ne publiais pas, la fic avançais quand même, pas très vite, elle doit avoir un chapitre ou 2 en plus. Encore mille pardon.**_

Chapitre 5 : Drago sauve la mise…

Petit résumé du chapitre 4 :

Drago se révèle gentil en fin de compte. Ron révèle enfin ce qu'il a sur le cœur, sur le fait qu'il avait toujours l'impression de devoirs s'incruster entre Hermione et Harry. Suite a cela Drago et Hermione s'engueule et Drago sans vraiment le vouloir avoue devant Harry qu'il est amoureux de celui-ci. Georges avoue à son frère qu'il n'aime pas profondément Hermione, mais qu'il aimerait s'ils veulent bien encore de lui, continuer à coucher avec eux. Fred lui dit que de son point de vue, tout est okay, puis il part consoler la jeune brune, et finit par lui avouer ce que son jumeau lui a dit, et Hermione pense la même chose que lui sur le fait de coucher avec les jumeaux même si seul l'un d'entre l'aime vraiment.

Fin du résumé.

Chapitre 5 : Drago sauve la mise…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et trouva devant elle le visage de Fred endormit. Elle releva un peu la tête et chercha ou Harry avait bien pu poser son réveil, elle le trouva sur la table de nuit derrière Fred, elle y lut qu'il était déjà 7h45. Elle se leva en hâte, sans faire attention a Fred qui dormait, et remarqua qu'elle était en pyjama, elle s'habilla tout en se demandant comment elle s'était retrouver dans son lit en pyjama. Le bruit réveilla Fred qui la regarda faire puis finit par lui demander :

-Pourquoi tu t'agites ???

-Bonjour, parce que j'ai cours dans 15 minutes.

-Non, dans 1h et 15minutes, ton premier cours est a 9h ce matin, j'ai tout prévu, ton réveil sonnera dans 15 minutes, revient s'il te plait.

-Mais…

-S'il te plait.

-D'accord…

-Merci.

Elle revint se coucher prés du rouqin, et il la prit dans ses bras.

-Bien dormit ???

-Avec toi, toujours. C'est toi qui m'as mis mon pyjama ???

-Non J'ai demandé a Drago de le faire, pour ensuite venir dormir avec toi, bien sur que c'est moi voyons. Tu as même râlé dans ton sommeil, en m'insultant pour que je te laisse dormir tranquille.

-Désolée.

-N'y a pas de mal. Je n'ai toujours pas eu un bonjour digne de ce nom, et ça, ça me fais plus mal que les insultes dans ton sommeil…

-Pardon.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

-Hermione, j'ai demandé à mon frère de me laisser au moins une fois coucher seul avec toi, tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ???

-Non, j'y ai pensé aussi.

-C'est parfait, on se comprend vraiment alors.

-Faut croire qu'on est vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre avec un petit plus.

-C'est sur. Hermione je t'aime comme un fou.

-Moi aussi.

-Il faudra que tu me donne le mot de passe de tes appartements si tu veux que je puisse revenir, car Drago n'a pas été super enthousiaste cette nuit quand j'ai du le réveillé pour qu'il vienne nous ouvrir.

-D'accord, mais on doit le changer, car on ne l'a pas encore fait, et Mcgo nous avait dit de le faire, donc je te le donnerai quand il sera changer.

-Okay. Vous le changer quand ???

-Je pense qu'on va essayer de le faire avant de partir en cours.

-Bon alors ça va.

On toqua à la porte et la voix de Drago s'éleva :

-Hermione lèves toi. On a cours ce matin, je sais que hier soir a été épuisant, mais Rogue va s'acharner sur toi tout le reste de ta vie si tu arrive en retard en cours.

-Drago, je t'ai dit hier soir que je restais avec elle, c'est bon elle est réveillée, ne t'en fais pas, le réveil est censé sonner dans 5 minutes.

-Okay.

-Merci quand même, de l'intension. –compléta la jeune femme.

-De rien, ne vous amusez pas trop.

-Oh t'en fais pas, on parle.

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez, je ne veux pas de détails…

- Tu n'en aurais pas même si tu le voulais.

-Ah Hermione, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, retiens-le, toujours.

-Je lui dirais, a plus. Avant de descendre déjeuner, attends que je me lève, on n'a pas encore changé le mot de passe.

-T'inquiète pas, je dois aller à la douche.

-Fais ce que tu veux…

Ils entendirent les pas de Drago s'éloigner puis la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse nu de Fred et attendit patiemment l'heure de se lever, profitant du contact doux, et rassurant. Elle sursauta lorsque le réveil sonna.

-Bon ben voila, tu vas devoirs partir, et je vais rester tout seul dans ce grand lit.

-Tu n'es pas seul, regarde…

Elle lui indiqua le pied du lit et il y vit une boule de poils orange.

-Fabuleux comme compagnie…

Le chat leva la tête, et feula dans sa direction.

-Tu l'a vexé…

-ça lui fera les pieds…

-Et respecte mon chat, ou il ne te laissera plus venir dans mon lit.

-Oh non, le supplice total…

-Non mais tu va te fiche de ma gueule encore longtemps ???

-Oui chef !!

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui chef !!

-C'est vrai ça ???

-Non chef !!!

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ???

-Oui chef !!!

Hermione se leva d'un bond et posa ses mains sur les cotes droites de Fred, celui-ci la regarda interrogateur :

-Euh tu vas faire… AIEEEE !!!

-ça va, le sol n'est pas trop dur ???

-Si justement, maintenant que tu en parles… non, Hermione non, ne me saute pas dessus, s'il te plait, non…

Apres avoir entendu un deuxième gros boum, Drago se dit qu'il y avait peut-être un problème, il sortit de sa douche, et mit son peignoir qu'il ferma, et ouvrit la porte qui menait directement a la chambre d'Hermione, pour ne pas les voir.

-Vous êtes sure que ça va…

Hermione s'assit sur Fred pour apercevoir Drago de l'autre coté du lit, elle tira une de ces têtes que Drago éclata de rire.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, on va très bien, c'est juste Fred qui m'a provoquer, alors il a été rencontré le sol, et ensuite, je suis allé le rejoindre…

-Bon si tu le dit… la douche est libre si ça t'intéresse.

-Volontiers merci.

Elle se leva laissant Fred par terre, pris son peignoir et s'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre quand Fred s'exclama :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser la comme ça ???

-Ben si.

Et elle sortit en rigolant. Elle entra dans la salle de bain au moment ou Drago sortait de son coté, elle sourit puis ferma les portes dont celle de Drago a clé, puis alla prendre sa douche. Elle sursauta lorsque une fois se retournant elle se trouva face à Fred.

-Tu m'as fais peur.

-Tu sais Hermignone, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, y en a même qui dise que le manger glacial, c'est mieux, c'est plus savoureux.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu vas tres vite comprendre… bye bye.

Il tourna le robinet sur eau froide, puis sortit de la douche.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH, FRED, TU ME LE PAYERAS.

-Si je peux payer en nature alors volontiers. Bonne journée. Je t'aime.

-Reviens ici immédiatement, LÂCHE !!!

Pour seule réponse elle entendit la porte se fermer, puis plus rien. Elle sortit de la douche, ayant finit, puis remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre, elle voulut retourner dans sa chambre mais elle la trouva fermée. Elle passa alors depuis le tableau, mais il ne voulut s'ouvrir, déclarant qu'on l'avait fermé depuis l'intérieur, et donc impossible à ouvrir. Elle commença à toquer a la porte de toute ses forces mais Fred ne céda pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Hermione ???-demanda Drago qui sortait de sa chambre.

-Je suis coincer dehors de ma chambre, et pour seul vêtement, j'ai ce peignoir.

-Ah ouai, ça risque d'énerver Rogue si tu viens comme ça en cours.

-Je n'irais pas en cours comme ça !!! Fred, si tu ne m'ouvre pas, je ne vais pas en cours, ce qui veut dire que ce soir, je rattraperai mes cours en retard…

Le tableau s'ouvrit.

-Tu vois ça marche…

-Bon moi je vais y aller. Tu veux quel décor ce soir, même endroit que d'habitude.

-Surprenez moi, et file avant que je ne te mette en miette pour ce que tu as fais !!!!

-Oui chef !!!

-Ne commence pas à te foutre de ma gueule, toi !!!

-Oui chef !!! C'est ce que je fais déjà depuis 30minutes.

Fred partit en courant laissant une Hermione bouillonnante de colère et de honte. Drago décida de la laisser tranquille et partit l'attendre au salon. Une fois habillée et coiffée, elle descendit rejoindre le blond au salon, ils changèrent le mot de passe puis descendirent aux cachots bavardant tranquillement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer hier avec Harry ???

-Euh pendant 3h de temps, il a toqué à ma porte, quand enfin je lui ai ouvert, il était tellement tétaniser qu'il la refermer, 2 minutes plus tard il a retoqué, j'ai ré ouvert, il m'a regardé, embrasser puis, il est partit en courant. C'est sure la bonne voie, je n'ai plus qu'a le séduire et c'est dans la poche, il sera enfin a moi, et rien qu'a moi, toutes ces pestasses ne pourront plus lui tourner autour, ce qui avant faisait ma plus grande rage, va devenir mon plus grand bonheur.

-On verra son comportement aujourd'hui, suivant comment il se comporte, je te dirais ce que tu devras faire.

-Si tu veux.

-J'essayerai aussi de lui faire dire ce qu'il veut que tu fasses pour qu'il accepte de renouveler l'expérience.

-Okay, merci.

-Au fait c'était comment ???

-Il à juste déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'enfuir, y a rien de bien grandiose. Mais ses lèvres sont aussi douces que ce que je pensais.

-C'est déjà ça.

-Il arrive tais-toi.

En effet le brun arrivait seul avec une dizaine de filles derrière lui qui rigolait.

-On dirait des tartes !!! – s'énerva Drago.

-Ne t'énerve pas, il n'est pas encore à toi, pour l'instant il est a personne donc libre.

-Oui mais hier il a crié dans toute la grande salle qu'il était gay !!!

-Y a toujours des gens qui s'imaginent qui pourront changer quelqu'un juste avec leur amour…

-Hermione, tu ne veux pas leur dire de partir, j'en ai marre, ça fait depuis que je suis sortit de mon dortoir qu'elles me suivent partout ou je vais, y en a même qui sont entrée dans les toilettes des mecs… je suis désespérer, s'il te plait.

-Moi je vais te les faire dégager tu vas voir comment !!!!

-Drago restes calme…

-Et vous, il vous faut un dessin ou bien, il en a marre que vous le suiviez partout, il n'as pas besoin de chiens. En plus au cas où vous seriez sourdes, je vous rappel juste qu'hier il a avoué être gay, donc a moi que l'une d'entre vous soient un travestit, il ne sortira avec aucune d'entre vous. Maintenant disparaissez avant qu'il ne décide de porter plainte pour harcèlement !!!

Les filles ne demandèrent pas leur reste et déguerpirent. Harry soupira puis déclara en rigolant :

-Merci Hermione !

-De rien, et sache que tu ne trouveras jamais plus efficaces que moi pour faire déguerpir des filles en folie. J'ai de l'expérience.

-Ouai, mais disons que depuis le temps qu'elles me courent après, j'aurais du m'y habituer, mais y a vraiment des fois ou j'en ai ma claque.

-Moi je les ai jarter, pourquoi tu ne les envoie pas balader, voir ailleurs, tu serais tranquille.

-Je ne veux pas leur faire de peine…

-Oses me redire que tu n'es pas monsieur j'ai le cœur trop grand à présent…

-Oui bon d'accord tu avais raison, mais toujours est-il que je ne veux pas les envoyer balader…

- Dis-toi que c'est pour leur bien, parce que le jour où tu vas vraiment te mettre en colère, ça risque de ne pas être beau à voir…

-Mouais, ou alors je t'engage comme garde du corps…

-Ouai, je voudrais bien, mais je n'ai pas non plus que ça à faire, te suivre partout comme un chien ne m'intéresse pas, je ressemblerai trop a elles…

-Mr Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous écartez de mon passage !

-Pardon professeur…

Harry s'écarta, et Rogue fixa intensément Drago d'un regard froid et menaçant qui en disait long sur ses pensées quand au revirement de Drago. Lui-même lui rendit son regard froid et dur, qui prouvait que ce ne serait pas lui qui lui ferait changer d'avis avec des simples regards froids et menaçants. Le professeur entra enfin dans sa classe et invita ses élèves à y entrer aussi.

-Rester debout, aujourd'hui on va travailler par binôme, c'est moi qui les fait, et vous serez tout le semestre à travailler sur le même sujet. Je vais annoncer les groupes déjà formé, et vous irez vous assoir.

Rogue alla s'assoir derrière son bureau pris une feuille et commença dire les groupes :

-Malfoy / Potter, Weasley/Granger…

Drago fut heureux, mais le cacha, Harry moyennement content, vu que il serait avec l'amour de ses rêves, mais il s'était ridiculiser devant cette même personne la veille. Hermione ainsi que Ron tirèrent tout deux une tête d'enterrement.

-Durant le trimestre prochain, je veux que vous travailler ensemble pour une potion, une potion pour chaque groupe, vous devrez l'étudiez, tout savoir sur elle, ce qu'elle produit, les possibles effets secondaires, et surtout les remèdes, et enfin, vous devrez faire cette potions. Demain, chaque groupe me donnera une feuille avec le nom de la potion qu'il a choisit, si par pur hasard 2 groupes ont choisit la même potion, l'un d'eux devras accepter d'en faire une autres, et si aucun ne se décide, je leur en donnerai une nouvelle a chacun, et je veux des potions de niveau de 7année ! Vous pouvez entamer vos recherches dès maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous entendre. Au boulot.

Les élèves se mirent au travail. Drago demanda son livre de potion a Harry, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il l'avait oublié, Drago leva les yeux au ciel puis finalement sortit le siens.

-Bon tu veux faire quoi comme genre de potion déjà ???

-Je ne sais pas, tu es plus fort que moi en potion, et d'un bon bout il me semble…

-Tu espère t'améliorer avec cette attitude là ???

-Non, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais m'amélioré. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus que ce que je sais pour faire ce que j'ai à faire.

-Détrompes-toi, le seigneur des ténèbres est un maitre des potions, supérieur à Rogue. S'il savait ton niveau en potion, il en profitera pour t'attaquer la ou tu ne pourrais pas te défendre. Il sait parfaitement que tu es le plus fort en défense contre les force du mal, et tu as eu une chance immense que jusque la, il n'ait pas encore eu vent de tes « exploits » en potions, sinon tu serais mort depuis longtemps. Crois-moi.

-Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse, je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il nous explique là-bas…

-Alors voila le problème…

-Quand je redemande a Hermione de me l'expliquer, je comprends parfaitement, mais c'est toujours trop tard, parce que Rogue mets la note immédiatement, s'il faisait comme les autres professeurs, je serais bien meilleur. Je ne dis pas non plus que je serais LE meilleur, mais j'aurais au moins un E au lieu de mon P, voir même des fois T.

_**Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé, désolé, donnez moi vos avis, encore milles excuses pour cet horrible retard, un deuxième chapitre va suivre immédiatement. Et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont ajouter dans le histoire favorite, auteur favorite, ou m'ont laisser une reviews, merci encore de votre soutient, sa me fais super plaisir, et j'espere que vous avez aimer ce chapitre, et que vous aimerez le prochain aussi. Je voulais aussi vous informez, ne me demandez pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir de cette fic, je ne pourrait pas vous répondre, car je ne le sais pas moi même, j'écris au gré de mon inspiration, et elle peut changer du tout au tout d'un jour à l'autre. Je vous donne un exemple, une fois, mon prof m'avait donner une redaction à faire avec un certain thème et tout, la smeaine suivante ils nous à donner un thème très proche, et pourtant ma rédaction était totalement différente, tout comme la fois, ou sur une autre fic que j'ai malheureusement perdue dans un gros beug d'ordi, et une perte de clé usb, j'avais écris un chapitre. j'avais perdu ce chapitre du à un beug, justement, et j'avais réécris le chapitre en laissant à nouveau libre court a mon inspiration, si on avait pu mettre les deux chapitre en comparaison, ils n'étaient pas du tout les même, aucune ressemblance. Voilà je sais je suis une barjaque, infiniment désolée, encore merci et desolée.**_


	6. Chapter 6 vérités un peu difficiles

_**voilà comme promit le deuxième chapitre de suite. bisous a tous, bonne lecture et donnez moi vos avis, ça me fais toujours plaisir de savoir ce que l'on pense de mes "oeuvres", et je prends tous avis, car les avis positifs me donne la joie au coeur et l'envie de continuer, et les critiques négative m'aide à m'améliorer, malheureusement, si vous faites des critiques négatives, j'ai peur qu'elles ne soit appliquées seulement quelques chapitre plus loin, car j'en suis déjà au chapitre 24, et chacun de mes chapitre font 10 pages word comme il me semblais vous l'avoir déjà signaler. Bon ça va je vous lache que vous puissiez assouvir votre soif. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 6 : vérités un peu difficiles a avaler

Petit résumé du chapitre 5 :

Drago est alerte aux moindres cris de sa nouvelle amie, et celle-ci n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Il a aussi aider Harry a se débarrasser des tartes, comme le dit notre beau blond, alors qu'Harry le demandait a Hermione… rogue a fait des binôme pour le semestre et ce qui arrange bien Drago, pour une fois, il est avec Harry. Harry est un peu moins joyeux vu que la veille il s'était ridiculisé devant lui… Harry avoue qu'il fait des T en potion, et pourquoi.

Fin du petit résumé

Chapitre 6 : vérités un peu difficiles a avaler

-A carrément, tu as des T ??? Je savais que ton niveau en potion n'était pas fameux, mais de la a allé jusqu'au T…

-Ben écoute, je comprends jamais rien quand il m'explique, et Hermione ne sait pas non plus les cours à l' avance, personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il va nous faire faire.

-J'ai la solution a ton problème, si pour une fois, tu changeais de professeur particulier, après les cours ???

-Pour prendre qui ??? Hermione est la meilleure élève partout.

-Faux, en potions nous avons la même note, mais j'ai 5 points de plus qu'elle, je suis meilleur qu'elle en potions. Nous avons tout deux O en potion. Et moi je sais tout les cours en avance, je sais déjà tout le programme de l'année, toutes les potions je sais déjà les faire, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis encore ce cours. Je suis au maximum des points possible à avoir dans cette branche.

-Trop fort… comment tu fais ???

-ça sert d'avoir un parrain qui est prof de potion, et qui les aimes tellement qu'il m'en fait faire quand je suis en vacances chez lui, je fais des potions depuis l'âge de 6 ans. Je sais presque toute les potions qui sont connues et utilisées, que ce soit du coter de la lumière, ou pas. Hermione aurait beaucoup de mal a me battre en cette matière.

-C'est sur, mais qui est ce fameux parrain ???

-Tu l'as devant toi…

-Rogue !!!!

-Monsieur Potter n'avais-je pas précisé que je ne voulais entendre personne, vous êtes au fond de la classe, et je vous entends jusqu'ici, baissez d'un ton avant que je ne change d'avis et ne vous mette 1h de colle !!!

Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise, puis lorsque Rogue se replongea dans la correction de copies, il se releva un peu.

-Tu vas en vacances chez lui ???

-Oui.

-Tu supporte ça comment, déjà en cours 2h par jours je ne le supporte pas, mais alors pendant quelques jours complets, ce serait l'horreur, Voldemort aurait plu qu'a venir m'achever.

-Il est très différent chez lui, je te jure, c'est carrément l'opposer, en tout cas avec moi.

-Bref, tu veux bien m'aider pour les cours ???

-Oui je suis d'accord, mais il va falloir bosser dur, tu dois non seulement rattraper ton retard, mais en plus prendre de l'avance, vu ton problème.

-Ouai, mais je suis prés à le faire, maintenant que Ron ne va plus me mettre la pression pour qu'il puisse me ridiculisé aux échecs.

-Tu es nul à ce point ???

-Pourquoi tu crois que c'est Hermione qui fait tout nos plants face à Voldemort ???

-Ah ouai… bon tu veux faire quelle potion???

-On peut voir ça ce soir, pour que tu puisses évaluer les niveaux de difficultés ???

-Non, parce que si chaque fois tu repousse tu n'auras jamais l'occasion d'augmenter ta note.

-C'est vrai… bon donne ton livre.

Drago lui tendit le livre, et Harry le ferma pour l'ouvrir au hasard sous les yeux ravi de Rogue qui était persuadé qu'il allait se planter. Il tomba sur une page avec une potion intitulée : je ne veux plus l'aimer… : sans même regarder le nom de la potion, il pointa son doigt et déclara au jeune blond :

-Voila, j'ai choisit, on fera celle là.

-Je veux bien, elle est compliquée, mais tant que tu ne l'utilise pas contre moi, je veux bien t'aider, sinon, tu oublie.

-Comment ça contre toi ???

Il lut le titre, et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire a Drago il rougit puis s'excusa :

-Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas lu le nom de la potion, mais non, je ne le ferais pas contre toi. Des que Rogue l'auras notée, je la jetterai, c'est promis…

-Je rigolais tu sais, ne rougis pas de honte comme cela, je sais que tu ne le feras pas… enfin j'espère. Bon on peut rendre la feuille immédiatement. Il faut juste écrire nos deux prénoms et noms, et la potion que tu as choisie.

-Okay, vas-y, je te laisse écrire.

-D'accord, mais c'est toi qui va l'amener…

-Okay j'écris !!!

Harry écrivit son nom puis celui de Drago et dessous le nom de leur potion, puis il tendit la feuille à Drago qui le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ???

-Rien, tu as la même écriture que moi.

-Tu rigole ??

-Non je suis super sérieux, tu as exactement la même écriture que moi. Regarde, donne moi une autre feuille, je te montre, je vais écrire exactement la même chose que toi, tu verras.

Drago s'exécuta et Harry dut reconnaitre que Drago avait raison, ils avaient bel et bien la même écriture. Drago finit par se lever pour aller amener la feuille à Rogue. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air de dire : tu vas te retrouver a faire tout le boulot : puis pris la copie, le renvoya à sa place et repris ses corrections. Drago revint s'assoir à sa place, et tout deux continuèrent à parler. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Hermione se dépêcha de les rejoindre et lorsqu'Harry eut le malheur de lui demander comment ça c'était passer avec Ron, elle partit dans une de ces colère… elle dut se donner beaucoup de mal pour se contenir.

-On a quoi maintenant ???

-3h de DCFM, toujours en commun.

-YES !!! Enfin une matière ou je n'ai pas besoin d'étudier !!!-s'exclama le héros.

Les deux autres sourirent.

-Mione, je vais te libérer le soir…

-Libérée ???

-Tu sais tout les cours de potions que tu me donnais le soir, pour rattraper mon retard…

-Oui…

-Drago m'as proposé de le faire, il connaît déjà presque toutes les potions existante et utilisée dans ce monde, que ce soir du coter de la lumière ou non, car tu te souviens qu'on avait compris qu'il fallait que je puisse voir mes cours à l' avance ?...

-J'ai vu avec mon parrain le programme de 7ème pendant les vacances avant notre première année. Je fais des potions depuis l'âge de 6 ans, et ça c'est l'âge depuis lequel je les faisais seul, car j'ai commencé à 4 ans, à accompagner mon parrain dans son labo.

-Ben écoute s'il peut t'aider mieux que moi, vas-y, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est qui ton parrain Drago ???

-Euh… tu risque très fortement de tirer la même tête qu'Harry… mais c'est Rogue.

-Rogue ???!!!

-Oui, et je passe toutes mes vacances chez lui depuis que j'ai 1 ans et demi. Mon père ne voulait plus me voir à la maison, et les rares fois ou j'y étais, je me faisait torturer, alors que chez mon parrain, j'avais tout, des jouets, et des tonnes, une grande personne, et surtout de l'amour, à en revendre, mais malheureusement, cet amour, c'est effacer avec les torture de mon père, je l'ai peu à peu oublier, et chaque fois que je retournait chez mon parrain, j'étais terroriser à l'idée qu'il se mette à me torturer, comme mon père, je ne me rappelait plus aucun moment que nous avions passer ensemble, mais là c'est bon, ma mémoire est complètement revenue, et je sais à quel point mon parrain a été un père pour moi.

-Tu veux me faire croire que Rogue, le professeur qu'on voit tout les jours, et capable d'aimer ???

-Oui, mais juste en cours, il fait exprès de le cacher, il ne me montre que chez lui, et à moi. Il n'est pas seulement le professeur froid et méchant que vous connaissez, sous sa carapace, il est gentil, et c'est un homme qui à des rêves comme tout le monde, et son plus grand rêve, était d'avoir un enfant. Et mon père le lui a presque offert sur un plateau d'or massif. Ah et encore une chose, il modifie son apparence pour Poudlard, chez lui, il est beau, je sais qu'il a 40 ans, et sa fait plus de 20 ans que moi, mais je suis obliger de reconnaitre que sous sa vraie forme, c'est un bel homme.

-Excuse nous, mais on a un peu de mal à te croire…

-Je comprends, pourtant c'est la vérité.

-On arrive.

En effet ils arrivaient devant la porte de DCFM, mais les Serpentards leur barrèrent la route et blaise prit la parole :

-Drago que fais-tu avec Potter, et surtout Granger, Potter passe encore, c'est un sang pur, enfin presque, mais c'est un Potter, donc ça passe, mais Granger, que fais-tu avec elle ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, et pourtant depuis le début de l'année je ne te reconnais plus.

-Je suis moi blaise, tu n'as jamais été mon meilleur ami, car je n'avais pas d'amis, la personnalité que mon père me forçait à être, avais des amis, mais moi, je n'en avais pas. Tu me demande ce que je fais la, et bien je vais te répondre, je suis a ma place.

-Drago ton père ne va pas aimer…

-Tant mieux puisque mon père est un connard que je déteste. Je n'ai jamais aimé mon père, et je ne voulais pas finir a Serpentard non plus, je n'ai pas eu le choix, mais c'est fini, c'est ma vie, et je ferais ce que j'en veux à partir de maintenant. Poussez-vous de mon chemin.

-Non.

-Pansy, dégage.

-Drago pourquoi me faire ça a moi, l'amour de ta vie ??

Harry qui s'était fait apparaitre une bouteille d'eau recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur la jeune fille, qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-AHHHH !!!

Drago et Hermione durent serer violement les dents pour ne pas rire, et Drago finit par craquer lorsqu'Harry le regarda pour lui demander « qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?? » la jeune femme vexée partit en courant.

Lorsqu'ils se furent reprit, sous le regard vexé du brun, ils continuèrent leur chemins. Arrivé devant leur porte de classe suivante, ils attendirent leur professeur qui ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir la porte. Les élèves entrèrent et le cours commença. Le professeur fit des groupes lui aussi, il décida de mettre les même groupe de rogue. Hermione et Ron demandèrent à l'unisson à changer. Le professeur Mcgonagall haussa un sourcil, et lorsqu'elle demanda à Harry et Drago s'il ne désirait pas changer, ils répondirent que non, elle fut vraiment étonnée, et finit par déclarer :

-Jeunes gens, si deux ennemis peuvent se supporter pour la durée des cours, deux amis devraient pouvoir le faire, cela m'étonne de vous miss Granger.

Ron répondit à la place de la jeune femme :

-Malfoy et moi avons changé de place, il est leurs amis, et je ne le suis plus. Mettez-moi avec quelqu'un d'autre s'il vous plait.

-Bon puisque vous insistez tous les deux, je pensai bien faire en vous mettant ensemble, mais bon, je vais vous changer, la guerre fais déjà rage dans le monde, je n'en veux pas une de plus dans ma classe, Granger avec Parvati, et Weasley avec Londubat, les deux qui se retrouve seuls, ensemble.

Lorsque les groupes furent formés pour le reste du semestre, ils commencèrent le cours, ils durent faire des duels. Tout les duels se terminèrent assez rapidement, sauf un, celui de Drag et Harry, tout deux se battait avec acharnement, et ne se laissant toucher, après 2h de combat, Harry prit l'avantage, dut a la fatigue de Drago, ainsi que celle de sa magie, Harry ayant plus de puissance, il prit le dessus. Il mit fin au combat en lançant un rectusempra, qui éjecta Drago a l'autre bout de la pièce, il fit apparaitre un matelas, pour amortir le choc du jeune blond contre le mur. Le cours se termina sous les bravos de leur professeur pour leur endurance, et la beauté de leur combat. Ils purent sortirent du cours, et aller manger. Drago ne tenant pas à affronter les Serpentards, et encore moins se laisser insulter en mangeant, décida de manger des les appartements des préfets, et Hermione et Harry décidèrent de l'accompagner pour qu'il ne soit pas seul pour manger. Ils s'installèrent, et Hermione demanda :

-Harry tu as déjà fais ta dissertation sur la botanique ?, je crois que je connais la réponse mais bon, à ce qu'il parait il est préférable de demander avant de juger.

-Non, mais j'ai finit celle d'astronomie, et commencer celle de SACM !!

-C'est déjà pas mal Hermione, Harry faudra te reprendre en mains, parce que je ne vais pas trainer avec les cours de potions avancés. Tout les soirs 1h ou 2, ça dépendra aussi de ton emploi du temps, et du miens. Mais saches que si moi je trouve le temps de faire mes devoirs sans devoir aller au lit a des heures impossible, j'estimerai que toi aussi. Heures impossible et égal à plus de 23h.

-Moi ça me vas, mais compte un peu de marge, car moi j dois en plus m'entrainer au combats, et j'ai plus de difficultés que toi dans les devoirs, il n'y a que en DCFM que je suis a ton niveau, et limite surpasser.

-Rassure-toi, pour cette matière tu es le meilleur depuis des années. Personne ne pourrait te détrôner. Enfin c'est à espérer.

-En parlant de ça, oui je veux tes cours, j'en ai besoin, mais je suis tout le temps occuper, je dois faire des recherches a la bibliothèque sur Voldemort et ses horcruxes, m'entrainer au combats, apprendre de nouveaux sort, trouver quelqu'un a mon niveau ou plus élever pour m'entrainer au duels. Et en plus de tout ça, je dois trouver le temps de caser mes devoirs et maintenant tes cours particuliers. Car avec Hermione, je lui demandais que quand j'avais le temps, mais c'est vrai que ton idée est bonne. Il me faudrait juste trouver le temps…

-La bibliothèque, je peux le faire, j'y passe mon temps de toute façon, alors autant y faire quelque chose d'utile et qui peut rendre service à un ami.

-Pour la personne de ton niveau voir plus élever pour tes duels, je te rappel que nous venons de faire un duels de 2h et que tu as pris le dessus uniquement a cause de la fatigue de ma magie. Et à moi aussi ça peut me rendre service. Ça fais déjà 2 choses de casée. On va organiser sa pour que tu aies le temps de tout faire, et avec un peu de chance, un peu de temps libre. Je vais faire un plan de nos heures de libre a chacun, et ensuite organiser tout ça, l'un de vous deux me prêterai son plan de cours ???

-Il te faut les deux, car je n'ai pas tout à fait le même plan qu'Harry.

-ah oui, j'avais oublié, tu aimes les cours proposé en plus.

-Oui, désolée, j'aime m'instruire.

-Bon vous pouvez juste sortir vos plans, je vais faire des copies.

-Oui tient le mien.

Hermione sortit son plan de cours et le jeune blond en fit une copie par magie, puis fit de même avec celui d'Harry. Ils commencèrent enfin à manger, et discutèrent tranquillement.

-Hermione, ce soir tu vas voir les jumeaux ???

-Écoute, je ne sais pas, parce que cette nuit, Fred est resté avec moi, hier je me suis endormie dans ses bras dans mon royaume de tristesse, et de pluie, il m'a ramenée ici, au grand malheur de Drago qui dormait, ce matin on a un peu fait les cons, demande a Drago aussi. Mais on à pas parler de ce soir. Je ne sais pas si ils vont pouvoirs venir ou pas. On verra bien, à l'heure habituelle, j'irais voir s'ils sont là, si oui tant mieux si non, ben tant pis, ça nous fera une soirée tranquille entre amis, si vous m'accepter et que bien sur vous ayez l'intension de passer la soirée ensemble.

-Ben j'allais demander a Harry, s'il voulait bien passer la soirée avec moi ici, parce que lui il n'as aucun intérêt a retourner chez les Griffons, puisque Ron lui en veut a mort, et toi tu serais avec les jumeaux, mais si tu veux venir parce qu'ils ne sont pas la, tu peux, tu es la bienvenue.

-Très bien, merci c'est gentil, mais peut-être Harry a d'autres projets ? N'est pas Harry, je te rappel que nous sommes jeudi.

-Jeudi, ho non, il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber celui la, je dois m'absenter, je suis désolé Drago, mais cette soirée, et tout les jeudis soir, je suis absent.

-Tu vas ou ?

-Je sors, et seul, tout les jeudis, je sors, j'en ai besoin, sinon je pette les plombs avec l'emploi du temps que j'ai.

-Oui mais ou tu vas ???

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Ouai.

-Ne sois pas choquer, mais je vais dans la forêt interdites je m'allonge sur une pierre au clair de lune, et je pense, je me vide la tête et pense a la seule chose qui me fais me sentir bien, la nature, les animaux qui viennes me saluer et jouer avec moi, et parfois les loups m'invites même à hurler avec eux au clair de lune cela dépend de leur humeur, et de quelle meute il s'agit. C'est une sensation tellement inédite a chaque fois, mais c'est magnifique de pouvoir être invité a hurler avec eux, c'est tellement primitif, et a la fois gracieux, quand ils m'invitent a hurler avec eux, et a jouer, courir dans la foret avec eux et même dormir avec eux, je me sens libre, j'oublie tout le reste, et je cours, je joues avec eux. Et contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, les loups sont des animaux très sociaux, joyeux et joueurs, même les vieux jouent avec les louveteaux, et les adultes aiment beaucoup jouer.

-Des loups ???

-Oui, je joue avec les loups, et parfois ils m'invitent à dormir avec eux.

-Comment ça se fais qu'ils invitent un humains, les loups sont méfiants envers notre espèce.

-Je ne suis pas un humain lorsque je sors les jeudi soir, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux, même pour moi.

_**Et voila, j'espère que sa vous a plus, un petit mot, please. A la prochaine tout le monde, merci de me lire, même à ceux qui ne me laisse pas de review.**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : retour, apparition et

Chapitre 7 : retour, apparition et révélations

Petit résumé du chapitre 6 :

Drago va aider Harry en potion pour qu'il puisse remonter sa moyenne, et il révèle la vraie nature de Rogue, son parrain qu'il considère comme un père. Harry révèle que tout les jeudis soir il sort transformer, et que parfois il joue avec des loups, qui l'invitent. Et qu'il est transformer lorsqu'il y a va.

Fin du résumé :

NDA: Absolument navrée de l'immense retard, vraiment, mais j'ai encore eu des problèmes d'ordinateurs, heureusement cette fois je n'ai pas tout perdu^^', mais j'ai du formater plusieur fois d'affilée avant même d'avoir finit de remettre mes programme dessus, donc me revoilà, cette fois j'espère pour de bon, et j'essayerai de vous mettre un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines, je verrai celon mon inspiration et mon temps libre pour écrire. 2 chapitres pour vous récompenser de votre attente^^Je vous aime mes lecteurs.

Chapitre 7 :retour, apparition et révélations

-Alors tu es quoi.

-Un loup, mais saches que si je te dis que parfois ils m'invitent à jouer, courir, hurler ou dormir avec eux, c'est parce que les loups ne jouent en général jamais avec des autres loups que ceux de leurs clans. Mais ils m'ont accepté, et ils ont aussi accepté le fait que je ne sois la que les jeudi soirs, que je reste tout de même pour eux un loup solitaire qui leur est tout de même fidele et loyal.

-Comment tu as gagné leur confiance ?

-Je me suis toujours mis a la même place, et ils venaient m'observer sans hostilité, juste me regarder, et voir si je les attaquais ou pas, puis un jour un louveteau s'est égarer, et il a croisé mon chemin alors que je me rendais sur mon rocher, et nous avons ensuite croisé le chemin d'un tigre. J'ai défendu le louveteau pendant que celui-ci appelait les siens en renfort, au début ils ont cru que j'avais attaquer leur petit et un loup s'est mis a m'attaquer puis un autre, tout ça par-dessus le tigre, mais lorsque le chef a vu que non seulement je n'attaquait pas les loups, mais qu'en plus, le petit était cacher en lieu sur, il a ordonner a sa meute de m'aider a combattre le tigre, et nous avons terminer le combat ensemble et unis, comme si nous l'avions répéter. Et nous avons tué le tigre, puis ils m'ont invité à le manger avec eux, puis tout les jeudis soirs, ils sont venus à ma rencontre pour jouer avec moi.

-Tu as mangé un tigre ???

-Oui, c'est assez bizarre comme viande, mais pas mauvais. Un peu coriace. Mais avec les canines du loup, ça ce mange comme de rien. Les loups adorent ça. Une fois tu pourras venir, et s'ils t'acceptent se seras la chance de ta vie. Mais d'abord, tu dois savoir faire ça.

Harry se leva et s'éloigna de la table, puis se concentra, ferma les yeux, et Drago et Hermione tout deux aussi surpris l'un que l'autre purent voir des oreilles de loups blanche apparaitre dans ses épais cheveux noir, puis son nez et sa bouche prirent la forme d'une gueule. Ses bras devinrent pattes, suivit de ses jambes, puis il tomba à quatre pattes, et enfin le reste de son torse se modifia pour prendre forme du loup, et ensuite il se recouvrit d'une fourrure entièrement blanche, et enfin une queue touffue apparu. Le loup blanc s'assit devant eux et les regarda, puis il s'avança vers Drago et s'assit devant lui, lui tendant sa tête. Il la passa sous la main de Drago voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

-Tu es doux, c'est hallucinant.

Le loup inclina la tete puis partit vers Hermione qui le caressa et fit la même réflexion que le blond.

-Harry tu es fou, avec l'emploi du temps que tu avais, quand as-tu eus le temps de t'entrainer ???

Le loup n'eut pas le choix de se retransformer, et il répondit :

-J'ai commencé il y a déjà un bon moment, Dumbledore le savait, et je le faisais seul, personne ne devait être au courant, et toi tu savais que je sortais, mais tu ne savais ni ou j'allais, ni ce que j'étais. J'ai fais des recherches a la bibliothèque, et ensuite je me suis arranger pour pouvoir m'absenter tout les jours une a 2h pour m'entrainer, a se rythme la, j'y suis parvenu sans ne faire plus aucune erreur de transformation après 6 mois. Dumbledore pensait que j'avais réussi si vite du a ma puissance magique. Car même les maraudeurs avait mis 1année voir 2 ans. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, mon père avait été le premier à réussir après 1 ans, ensuite Sirius avait mis 6 mois de plus, et enfin queue-de-vers avait mis 2 ans. Et ma mère, avait mis 1 année aussi, mais elle, elle était seule. Elle retrouvait les maraudeur toute les nuit de pleines lune car elle savait pour Remus, mais personne n'as jamais su que la louve, qui les accompagnait c'était elle, ils pensaient que c'était une louve solitaire qui avait trouvé en eux, des compagnons de jeu.

-Lily Potter, était une louve ?

-Oui, et d'après Dumbledore, elle était aussi blanche que moi, avec une oreille noire.

-Il savait vraiment tout ce qu'il se passait alors.

-Hey oui, et quelle va être la tete de Remus lorsqu'il saura que la louve blanche était en réalité ma mère, si seulement mon père et Sirius était encore la.

-Harry on en avait déjà parlé, tu devais arrêter de déprimer.

-Je ne déprime pas Hermione, arrête, je ne suis pas non plus en sucre.

-Harry, ne recommence pas hein.

-Tu veux parier que j'ose ?

-Non, c'est bon je sais que si tu veux tu le fais. Et je n'ai pas envie de devoirs me changer avant de retourner en cours, merci.

-Tu vas voir à te foutre de ma gueule, tu vas le payer.

-Non pitié arrête…

Harry s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune femme et sans prévenir la souleva et la balança par-dessus son épaule, et partit a la salle de bain. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal, mais Harry ne la lâcha pas, même lorsqu'elle lui hurla dans les oreilles. Il l'a déposa dans la baignoire et alluma l'eau froide, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle arrive à le tirer dans la baignoire. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux sous la douche froide. Drago arriva à ce moment et éclata de rire :

-Harry tu t'es fais avoir.

-C'est que de l'eau ça séchera n'est pas Mione.

-Oui mais moi je peux me changer et pas toi, tu vas devoirs aller en cours tout mouillés…

-J'avais prévu que ça arriverai tôt ou tard. Tu n'as pas vidé ta valise à la main toi ?

-Si justement, et si faisait référence a tes habits que j'ai trouvé dedans, ben je me suis dit que ça devait venir des fois ou on c'était endormit sur mon lit, et que tu avais oublié des trucs, et que c'était rester chez moi, j'ai demandé a un elfe de les ramener dans ton armoire.

-T'as pas fais ça ???

-Si, désolée, je pensais vraiment que c'était du a ça, excuse moi.

-Vous avez dormit ensemble ??? Dans le dortoir des filles ??? Je croyais que les mecs ne pouvaient pas y monter ?

-Ben en fait, moi je peux, je pense que c'est de part le fait que je suis homo, et que le château l'a sentis, toujours est-il qu'il me laisse monter, et oui je me suis déjà endormit en consolant Hermione, ou alors qu'on parlait tranquillement, cela dit, c'est souvent elle qui c'est endormit sur moi, et ne voulait pas me lâcher pour que je puisse retourner dans mon propre lit.

Hermione rougit, et Harry l'aida à sortir de la baignoire la poussant gentiment dehors, puis sortant à son tour, avec l'aide de Drago.

-Mais tu n'as pas à être jaloux, c'était juste en amis, même Ron ne l'as jamais su, et je ne sais pas par contre si elle l'a dit au jumeaux.

-Oui ils savent que ça arrive quand ils ne sont pas la, et que je déprime un peu, tu viens pour me consoler et que des fois, ben on s'endort comme ça, d'ailleurs ils te remercient de prendre aussi bien soin de moi.

-De rien, c'est gratuit, et je suis heureux de prendre soin de la femme que je considère comme ma sœur, depuis bientôt 6ans qu'on se côtoie tu devrais le savoir.

-Ça va me manquer non soirée délire le mardi.

-Ah moi aussi, ça me manque déjà.

-Soirées délire ?

-Oui, le mardi soir, on montait dans son dortoir depuis 2 ans que ça dure, et on faisait les fous, on délirait, on jouait à des jeux débiles, et on fait des farces.

-Cool, bref vous vous amusiez bien.

-Oui mais tout ça c'est finit, elle a les jumeaux, et moi tellement de choses a faire, que même si on voulait, on n'aurait pas le temps, en tout cas pas une fois par semaine.

-Oui c'est vrai, ça me manque aussi. Bon moi je vais me changer, parce que je ne tiens pas à tomber malade, et devoirs passer des journées entières au lit.

-Pense à l'avantage, tu te ferais border par les jumeaux pendant tout ce temps…

-Surtout par Fred. Georges est moins attacher. C'est assez compliquer, j'ai appris ça hier soir, ne cherchez pas trop loin. Je suis heureuse, et eux aussi, c'est parfait.

-Allez, dis nous ce que tu caches !

-C'est compliquer et choquant.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut y avoir de plus choquant que toi qui couche avec 2 mecs à la fois ???

-Heu ben peut-être ça, Fred m'aime, et j'aime Fred, et Georges vient juste pour s'amuser, et parce que Fred et d'accord de partager, mais uniquement avec lui ?

-Ouai effectivement. Tu as gagné.

-Bon je vais me changer.

-Bonne idée, et moi je fais quoi ?

-Viens beau brun, je vais te prêter quelque chose de sec à te mettre sur le dos.

-Merci, tu as vu Mione, au moins quelqu'un de gentil.

-C'est pas de la gentillesse, mais de la jalousie, crétin, tu crois que j'ai envie que tout le monde te voit comme ça, ou pire ???

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit…

-T'es sure ?

-C'est bon je te suis.

Harry suivit Drago et ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard au salon, Harry sec et habillé. Hermione les attendait déjà. Ils partirent pour les cours et durent se séparer. L'après midi se déroula bien, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les appartements des préfets (pour changer, mdr) et commencèrent leurs devoirs. Hermione et Drago finirent rapidement les leurs, et un peu après, Harry finit aussi en dehors des devoirs de potions. L'heure du souper arriva et ils durent se rendre à la grande salle cette fois, Dobby ayant reçu l'ordre de ne pas leur apporter à manger, même s'ils le demandaient, car la directrice voulait ce soir tout le monde à la grande salle pour faire une annonce. Drago décida de s'assoir chez les Griffondors après avoir demandé à Harry et Hermione si ça ne les dérangeait pas. Eux furent d'accord mais le reste de la table pas du tout. La directrice mit fin au débats en déclarant :

-Je crois que vous devriez prendre exemple sur monsieur Malfoy au lieu de le critiquer, il met en pratique le projet de rapprochement des maisons lui.

-Normal, les Serpentards ne veulent plus de lui !!!

-Weasley, vous viendrez me voir après le souper. Bien maintenant je voulais vous faire une annonce, comme certains le savais déjà… nous avons eu un peu de retard pour trouver 2 professeur, et ces que vous aviez jusqu'à lors, étaient juste des professeurs provisoire comme je vous l'avais signalé. Pour les défenses contre les forces de mal, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur : Sirius Black il est aussi aurore, donc si vous voyez des choses qui vous semblent louches dans le château, vous êtes prier de les lui signaler. Je vous signale aussi, qu'il a été innocenté au prés du ministère, le vrai coupable à été identifié sous une autres personne qui s'était faite portée pour morte, en faisant accusé ce cher monsieur black.

Harry resta bouche bée lorsque son parrain entra dans la grande salle.

-Et à présent en tant que métamorphoses, car en tant que directrice j'ai très peu de temps pour assumer cette matière, je vous présente, Nymphadora Tonks, elle aussi aurore.

-Ma parole mais c'est le débarquement de ma famille, entre mon parrain et à présent ma cousine.

Harry lui se leva et sortit de la grande salle.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal Hermione ?

-Non ce n'est pas toi, c'est Sirius, je te rappel qu'il était censé être mort, je pense que Harry n'ose pas croire que c'est vraiment lui, et comme toujours il préfère fuir, s'isoler pour réfléchir.

-Ah, tu saurais ou je peux le retrouver ???

-Tu ne pourras pas, il est surement partit en avance pour retrouver le groupe dont il nous a parlé a midi. Et en plus c'est à Sirius d'aller le voir, pas à toi.

-Bien sur ces nouvelle je vous prie encore de m'accorder quelques minutes pour un nouvel élève dont notre cher Sirius avait la garde et qui maintenant peut vivre au grand jour, car depuis 17ans qu'il se cache aux yeux de tous, il le mérite bien. Je vous présente Louka Black Malfoy.

Drago qui répondait a Hermione stoppa net, et se tourna vers la porte de la grande salle qui s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer un jeune homme qui fut le porter cracher de Drago. Celui-ci regarda Hermione complètement déboussolé.

Le jeun homme s'avança et la directrice lui mit le choipeaux sur la tête. Celui-ci avant même qu'il ne soit posé s'écria :

-GRIFFONDOR !!!

-Sirius et Mcgo vont nous devoirs des explications.

-Et des bonnes…

-C'est sure.

-Bien jeune gens, sur ces bonne paroles, je vous laisse manger, monsieur Malfoy…(les deux tournèrent la tête) Louka, je vous laisse allez faire connaissance avec notre autre monsieur Malfoy qui comme vous l'avez surement tous devinez sont jumeaux. Vous avez surement énormément de choses à vous dire. Encore une chose, Granger, Malfoy, les deux, ainsi que Potter et le professeur Black dans mon bureau après le souper s'il vous plait.

-Hermione comment on va faire pour Harry, je te rappel qu'il est partit la ou tu sais ??!!

-Je ne sais pas, je ne trouve pas des solutions à tout non plus !!! Et laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir aussi.

Louka arriva et s'assit demandant la permission à son jumeau :

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix de toute manière.

-Drago ce n'est surement pas de sa faute s'il n'arrive que maintenant…

-De la mienne peut-être ???

-Ou tu vas, tu n'as pas encore mangé…

-Pas faim, a la prochaine, tu sais ou me trouver.

-Tu as faim Louka ???

-Non merci, j'ai mangé dans le train, avec Sirius et Tonks.

-Bon alors on va aller chercher et calmer Drago, et ensuite on va aller chercher et calmer Harry, je mangerai plus tard, ou demain. Ah et au fait, je suis Hermione.

-D'accord je suis Louka. Et pour information, tu disais vrai, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me retrouve ici que à présent. Mais la directrice expliquera tout ça après, et je peux te poser une question un peu…

-Non je ne suis pas avec Drago, ça réponds à ta question, ni avec Harry. Pour tout te dire il y a 3 jours, Drago et moi, c'était de la haine pure et simple. Par contre Harry, c'est plus compliquer. On se connaît depuis 6 ans, on est comme des frères et sœurs. Et on ne sortira jamais ensemble, parce que de uns, ça risque de gâcher notre amitié profonde, et de deux c'est impossible. On a vécu énormément de choses ensemble, on est rester unis dans la haine comme dans la peur, et les déprime, on a su tout surmonter, et on a même perdu un amis, parce qu'il se sentait exclu, il nous l'as dit hier, et on avait rien remarquer… mais on a traverser tellement de chose, que c'est impossible que l'on sorte ensemble, on en sait trop l'un sur l'autre pour sortir ensemble, et en plus il ne sort pas avec des filles si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ho…

-Ne sois pas choquer, chez les sorcier c'est assez courant, d'ailleurs il va peut-être pas aimer que je te le dise, mais ton frère aussi.

-Ah bon ben on sera 3.

-Génial je suis entourer d'homos… Tu veux commencer par ton frère ou par Harry, ah non en fait il va falloir commencer par Harry, pour qu'ensuite il aille calmer Drago…

-Oui, ben écoute tu les connais mieux que moi.

-direction le foret interdite.

-Heu, comme son nom l'indique, elle n'est pas interdite ???

-Si mais tu sais, avec Harry tu verrais le nombre de fois qu'on y est allé. Lui il y va tout les jeudi soir, parfois il y passe même la nuit.

-Il est fou ??

-Non juste transformer en loup à chaque fois. Ça lui permet de se libérer l'esprit, et je ne lui en veux pas, avec tout ce qu'il doit porter sur les épaules. Je pensais même a le rejoindre…

Ils arrivèrent a la lisière de la forêt interdite Hermione remarqua alors :

-Il fait déjà nuit, il est si tard.

-20h30.

-Merci, bon va falloir rester sur nos garde, mais on n'a pas le choix, a moins que tu ne veuilles pas venir, je ne vais pas te forcer.

-Non je t'accompagne, que ferais une si jolie femme en détresse dans une forêt dangereuse.

-Oh tu sais, elle se débrouillera tres bien, elle a déjà fais la guerre la jolie femme en question, enfin une partie, parce qu'elle est loin d'être finie, toujours est-il qu'elle suit Harry partout ou il va et celui-ci s'attire dans les dangers les plus bizarre et dangereux, depuis qu'il a 11 ans.

-Tiens tu es de retour toi ???

-Bien sur. Tu sais tres bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi homologue…

-Oui oui, c'est quoi la vrai raison, crétin ???

-D'accord, ça va, je n'allais pas te laisser profiter de voir notre beau loups en action toute seule…

-Je ne suis pas seule.

-Tu veux finir comme à midi avec Harry a force de me répondre !!!

-Pourquoi pas, mais faudrait déjà que tu m'attrape.

**Et voilà terminer, qu'en pensez vous?**

**Review? **

**Au fait, si vous ne voyez jamais au review sur les chapitres c'est parce que je réponds dès que je les reçois, par e-mail^^ Mais si vraiment vous voulerz que je fasse les RAR dîtes le moi, et je m'arrangerai pour le faire. ä la prochaine. Je remercie tout mes lecteurs, tout particulièrement ceux qui reviews ou me mette dans leur auteur favoris, ou histoire favorite, ainsi que ceux qui demande une alerte^^**


	8. Chapitre8 combats explications, et chocs

Chapitre 8 : combats explication, et chocs

Petit résumé du chapitre 7 :

Harry révèle qu'il va dans la forêt le jeudi soir sous forme de loup. Mcgo veut tout le monde dans la grande salle pour faire une annonce assez particulier, puisqu'il s'agit du retour de Sirius Black, et Harry est furieux contre celui –ci, car il croit qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il n'était pas mort. Et aussi l'apparition d'un jumeau pour notre blond préféré, Louka. Drago n'est pas très content non plus, mais reviens vite vers Hermione pour se faire pardonner, et pour l'aider a chercher Harry avant qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis.

Fin du petit résumé.

**NDA: Voilà, la suite, comme promis, à la prochaine je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps^^ bonne lecture à toutes et tous.**

Chapitre 8 : combats explication, et chocs

-ça ne devrait pas être trop dure…

-D'accord tu as gagné d'avance, je préfère me jeté dans le lac direct, mais il faut trouver Harry sans se faire repérer, sinon on va avoir des problèmes, et lui aussi.

-Bon on y va.

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt sans hésitation, Louka resta tout de même en arrière ne connaissant pas. Ils entendirent un hurlement pas loin d'eux après quelques minutes de marche assez rapide.

-C'était quoi ça ???

-Ben un loup Louka.

-Hermione, non. Regarde là-haut, on est mal !!!

-Ho non, la pleine lune, c'est bourrer de loup garous ici, Drago, tu as raison on est mal. Et cette fois pas de Buck pour nous sauvez comme en 3eme avec Harry, j'oubliais, tu n'étais pas la. On est mal, surveillez vos arrières…

-Et les avants aussi, Hermione, on a de la compagnie…

Devant eux se trouvait un loup-garou l'air menaçant et prêt à attaquer, au moment ou il leur sautait dessus, un chien noir arriva sur la gauche du lycanthrope, et un loup blanc sur la droite, accompagné d'une meute. Le blanc sembla parler a deux de ses confrères qui vinrent se placer devant les adolescents, les autres tous sur le loup-garou pour l'éloigner, et le mettre en fuite. D'un commun ensemble, ils le jetèrent a terre, et se regroupèrent face a leur ennemis, tous ensemble hurlèrent. Lorsque que le loup garou les regarda, il prit la fuite, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas tout les affronter. Le loup blanc ainsi que le chien noir se tournèrent vers eux et firent un bond en arrière tout comme les jumeaux. Devant eux se tenait une louve grise naturelle, mais à l'air terrifié. Harry s'approcha gentiment ayant reconnus l'odeur de son amie, et lui lécha la joue. Elle se calma, et le regarda. Puis le loups blanc se tourna vers le chien noir, et lui balança une série d'aboiements, jappements, et hurlement. (NDA : je vais vous traduire ça, ce sera plus simple.)

-Je te croyais mort, tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai souffert, tu m'as trahit, j'avais confiance en toi, et tu t'es laisser passer pour mort pendant plus de 2 mois. Comment as-tu put, je te déteste !!!

- Calme-toi…

-Non, je te déteste, ne m'approche plus !!!

Le loup blanc voulut prendre la fuite, mais le chien noir se mit devant lui, et le loup blanc attaqua. Le chien noir ne fit que se défendre et pas une seule fois n'attaqua le premier. La bataille fut tout de même sanglante, jusqu'a ce que d'un commun accord la louve intervint, cela surpris tellement les combattants, qu'ils se stoppèrent, et Drago attrapa le loup blanc qu'il tint contre lui, lui chuchotant des paroles douces pour l'apaiser, entre temps la meute était partie à la poursuite du loup-garou.

-Calme toi Harry, la haine t'aveugle, tu ne dois pas laisser la haine t'envahir, c'est ce que tu veux, devenir comme Voldemort, si tu laisse la haine t'envahir tu vas devenir comme lui. Je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te le promets. Calme toi à présent, il y a surement une explication, du aussi au fait que mon jumeau est sous tuteur, et que ce tuteur est ton parrain, moi aussi j'attends des explications, ce serait très sympa de ne pas le tuer avant que je les aie eu. Ah, et en passant, je t'aime beau brun.

Le loup tourna la tête et le regarda. Cette dernière phrase semblait l'avoir calmer. Puis il se mit a humer l'air, et paniqua, il se dégagea des bras du blond, et le poussa de la truffe vers la sortie de la forêt, le blond ne voulant pas bouger, il se mit a grogner, et aboyer, en montrant les dents, les deux autres l'imitèrent, puis Drago compris soudain pourquoi, mais trop tard, le loup garou était déjà la. Ils se mirent tous à courir vers la sortie, les trois canidés entourant les deux jeunes hommes, et attaquant le lycanthrope lorsque celui-ci se trouvait trop proche des ados. Ils arrivèrent à la lisère de la forêt, les deux adolescents en sortirent mais lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils ne virent pas les canidés. Drago sortit sa baguette, et demanda à son jumeau :

-Tu sais te servir de ta baguette ???

-Oui, bien sure, je suis même un expert, je ne suis pas allé a l'école, mais Siri est un bon professeur.

-Alors à la chasse !!!

Ils s'élancèrent baguette en mains et retrouvèrent rapidement les canidés et le loup-garou en train de se battre avec acharnement.

-On risque de les toucher.

-Non tu verras, tu lance les sorts en même temps que moi, on va en lancer un pour le faire fuir, et ensuite on sortira de là, tous.

Drago avait parlé assez fort pour leurs amis les entendent aussi, et les trois canidés aboyèrent.

-Prépare ton sort.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, Drago commença :

-1, 2, 3 aquaeructo !!!!!!!!

-Rectusempra !!!

Les canidés eurent juste le temps de s'écarter et le lycanthrope fut éjecter a plusieurs mètres, et avec la force de l'eau il fit encore quelques mètres. Ils se mirent tous à courir vers la sortie, et une fois dehors, tous tombèrent coucher exténuer. Harry et Sirius reprirent leur forme humaine, et la louve commença à paniquer, lorsque Sirius ayant compris, sortit sa baguette et utilisa une formule pour lui rendre sa forme humaine. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe. Ils restèrent la comme cela, sans bouger, un certains temps. Rapidement, ils durent se rendre au bureau de la directrice tous ensemble, Harry en voulait toujours autant à son parrain, et ne lui adressa pas la parole une seule fois, Hermione trop épuisée et choquée pour parler, et Lucas, gêné ne dit rien non plus, Drago tentait vainement de calmer un Harry plus que furax. Arrivés devant la porte du bureau, Louka se dévoua pour y toquer et immédiatement, ils entendirent un « entrer ». Ils obéirent, et des sièges apparurent au nombre qu'ils étaient. Drago rapprocha le siens de celui d'Harry pour continuer à le calmer.

-Bonsoir, et pardonner moi de vous faire user de votre temps libre. Je crois que je dois des explications a à peu prés tout le monde sauf vous miss, mais comme de toute manière Harry vous diras tout, j'ai pensé préférable de vous faire venir aussi.

-On les attend avec joie et impatiente vos explications !!!!

-Monsieur Potter un peu de respect je vous prie.

Drago vint prendre la main du brun et la lui caressa, celui-ci se rassit et se calma.

-Bien, alors pour ce qui est du retour de ce cher Black, le mois dernier je me suis épuisée à essayer d'aller le chercher derrière ce voile, et j'ai finit par réussir. Ensuite, je voulais le faire immédiatement engager comme professeur pour vous faire la surprise, Mr Potter, car sachez que j'ai pu l'en sortir un jour avant la rentrer, mais il a fallut faire le procès, et le jugement, ce qui nous a pris un mois supplémentaire, que je n'avais pas compter dans mes calculs, enfin bref, n'en veuillez pas a votre parrain, mais moi, car il voulait vous prévenir de son retour miraculeux, mais je le lui ai interdit, voulant lui faire la surprise, je reconnais que je n'aurais pas dut, mais je l'ai fait, et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Pour ce qui est de monsieur Louka Black Malfoy, vous avez surement beaucoup de questions, et je vais vous faire un gros résumé de la situation qui je l'espère vous satisfera Drago. Lors de votre naissance votre mère savait que vous étiez deux, elle savait aussi, que si Lucius savait qu'ils étaient deux, il tuerait le deuxième enfant, alors elle a dit aux infirmières d'appeler le père qu'après la naissance du premier, pour qu'elle puisse le faire disparaitre sans laisser de trace, mais sans le tuer non plus. Elle l'a confié à une « famille » adoptive, qui avait juré de ne jamais révéler l'identité de l'enfant. Dumbledore savait ce qu'il se passait déjà a ce moment la, et il savait aussi que ce qui est arrivé a Harry arriverai soit a lui, soit a Mr Londubat, mais que c'était inévitable, il ne voulait pas laisser mourir un autre enfant. Alors il a demandé a Sirius de répondre a la demande d'adoption, puisque lui rêvait d'avoir un enfant, et n'ayant pas de femme, ne pourrait surement jamais en avoir, et lui-même ayant besoin de cet enfant sous bonne garde. Cela convenait à l'un comme à l'autre. Sirius à adopter l'enfant, et lui a appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur la magie et le reste, bref, il a été un père exemplaire, malgré sans manque de maturité, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Et lorsque celui-ci s'est fait accuser d'avoir trahit Lily et James, et s'est fait condamner à Azkaban, Remus lui a promit de s'occuper de son fils adoptif, …IGNORANT QUI IL ÉTAIT, pour Remus, il était juste le fils adoptif de son meilleur amis, qui lui avais déjà fais part de son envie d'avoir un enfant, bon nombre de fois. Il s'en est occuper pendant 12ans, mais sans oublier de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas son père, que son père était en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, et qu'il reviendrait. Jusqu'à lors, il se prénommait Louka Black. Et pour le faire venir Poudlard, car il était essentiel pour lui, qu'il y vienne pour recevoir son diplôme, sans quoi trouver un travail, aurait été impossible pour lui, nous lui avons fait reprendre son véritable nom.

-Mais il va être en danger…

-Oui, mais c'est aussi utile pour la mission de notre jeune Potter, car Voldemort va être furieux d'apprendre que Lucius son fidele serviteur lui a caché un fils. Et ça, ça va jouer à notre avantage. Car nous savons tous, que lorsqu'il est furieux, il fait des erreurs qui ne pardonnent pas. Voila je crois que j'ai out dit.

-Professeur, encore une question ?

-Comment est-il possible qu'un Malfoy de sang pur, pas que ce soit important, j'ai abandonné tout ça, mais ça me trotte tout de même dans la tête, ait pu finir a Griffondors ???

-Parce qu'il a été élevé par deux pur et dur Griffondors, qui ne lui ont jamais révélé son vrai sang, enfin si mais plus tard, pour que justement il déteste le mal, et fasse le bien. Bon pour terminer, Drago vous serez responsable de votre frère, vous devrez lui montrer tout ce qu'il doit savoir dans ce château, et l'aider pour ce qu'il faut l'aider.

-Madame, pour les binômes de potion et de DCFM, je suis déjà avec un partenaire, et j'aimerai le garder si c'est possible, car pour la DCFM, personne ne pourras faire de duels contre Harry sans en souffrir, et pour les potions, il a besoin de moi, pour l'aider.

-Je peux le prendre moi, en potion je suis avec Ron, et j'avoue que ça ne me dérangerai pas le moins du monde de changer, et en DCFM, ben je suis avec Parvati, ça ne devrais pas la gêner de retourner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne m'aime pas énormément. Ce n'est pas la guerre, mais ce n'est pas non plus l'entente parfaite.

-Je verrais cela avec les professeurs, merci de vous être proposée miss. Bien vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, loin de la forêt interdite !

-Grillé !

-En effet Mr Black.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir du bureau, et Drago déclara :

-Si on allait chez nous, Hermione, avec tout le monde ???

-Chez vous ?? -Demanda Sirius choquer- vous habiter ensemble vous deux ?

-Oui Sirius, nous sommes préfets en chef.

-Ah.

-Et Harry passe plus de temps chez nous que dans son dortoir, je me demande même s'il ne dort pas sur le canapé.

-Ben non, dans le lit d'Hermione quand elle n'est pas la quand elle est la aussi, de toute façon, ça ne fais rien du tout aux jumeaux.

-Ben je vois mal comment ça pourrait me faire quelque chose, je vous connais à peine…

-Pas toi comme jumeaux.

-Mais pourquoi ça gênerai les jumeaux ??? – demanda Sirius.

-Juste parce que…

-Attends Harry, on est dans les couloirs de l'école ou tout le monde peut nous entendre...

-Excuse-moi.

-Vous êtes ensemble ???

- ÇA NE VA PAS NON !!! S'écrièrent Harry, Hermione et Drago à l'unisson.

-Drago ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question…

-On t'expliquera tout chez eux.

-Harry tu y es chez toi aussi, tu y es presque plus souvent qu'Hermione.

-Bon si tu le dis, alors on t'expliquera chez nous, ça va la tu es content ???

-Comme un poisson dans l'eau.

-Tiens a force de marcher, nous voila a destination. A toi l'honneur homologue…

-Merci, crétin.

-Sympa la miss, on est poli avec elle, et elle vous traite de crétin.

-Il l'a cherché ce matin, et hier soir aussi, et tout le temps en fait, il aime me chercher…

-ça c'est sure, c'est marrant je te trouve toujours…

-Fais gaffe une fois tu vas trouver les…jumeaux, et… salut vous deux… ??!!

-Hello tout le monde, ouah, c'est le débarquement d'Alaska ici. Tient Black, notre compagnon de farce et de retour, comment tu crois qu'il a fait ???

-Aucune idée, mais nos farce vont redevenir 3 fois plus drôle !!!

-Ça fait plaisir que mon talent soit apprécié à quelque part.

Tous s'installèrent dans le salon, manquant de place, et étant la dernière, Hermione se posa nonchalamment sur les jambes de Fred, ce qui étonna Sirius.

-Bon vous aller me dire ce que vous me cacher à propos des jumeaux, que ça ne les gènes pas que vous dormiez ensemble, pourquoi ça devrait les gêner enfaite, on pourrait m'expliquer ???

-Ou te le montrer aussi… et Louka aussi d'ailleurs il est nouveau, et ne sais pas… en fait c'est plutôt Fred qui serait jaloux, et Georges, beaucoup moins, mais un peu quand même.

Sirius tira toujours la même tête, sans comprendre. Mais lorsqu'Hermione embrassa Fred il comprit, et lorsqu'elle embrassa Georges sous le nez de Fred et qu'il ne dit rien, il déclara :

-Ben dis donc, tu es très ouvert toi, elle en embrasse un autre sous ton nez et tu laisses faire ???

-Ben oui, ce n'est pas non plus n'importe quel autre…tu sais il fait bien pire que l'embrasser.

-Quoi il couche avec dans ton dos, et tu dis rien ???

-Non, et ce n'est pas dans mon dos, c'est avec moi.

Là Sirius tomba sous le choc, et ne dit plus rien, la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione la fille modèle qui couche avec deux hommes a la fois.

-Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par gober les mouches.

-Pourquoi il est dans un état pareil, c'est leur droit s'ils le veulent. Et j'en ai vu d'autre n'est pas papa.

-PAPA ???!!!!

-Attends c'est le portrait cracher de Mal… Drago, et il appelle Siri papa, y a un truc qui cloche, ou alors faut vraiment qu'on soit en retard, c'est toi ou nous qui avons été mort pendant 2 mois ???

-Moi, mais vous vous faite bien l'amour à trois, alors et ho, hein, on se demande qui a eu le plus gros choc.

-Tu l'as eu fais aussi, même a 4 ou 5 !!!

-Louka !!!!

-Ben quoi c'est vrai. Pourquoi elle, elle n'aurait pas le droit ???

-Parce que si qui m'étonne autant, ce n'est pas le fait que ça se passe, je veux dire ça peut arriver le truc, c'est que elle, Hermione, c'est un peu une miss modèle, donc c'est ça qui m'as profondément choqué, tu vois souvent toi des miss modèle qui couche avec 2 mec à la fois ???

-Ah ouai d'accord je comprends mieux ta tête.

-Bon assez parler de nous, toi tu es qui ???

-Je suis le frère jumeau de Drago, mais je me suis fait adopter par Siri a la naissance, car si notre mère savais que nous étions deux, Lucius non, et s'il avait su, il aurait surement tué le deuxième, et Dumbledore avait besoin de moi pour semer la zizanie dans les rangs de Voldemort maintenant, et Siri cherchait à adopter, alors Dumbledore lui a demandé de m'adopter. Voila le résumé. Je suis inscrit au ministère sous le nom de Louka Black Malfoy, mais Dumby s'est arrangé pour faire disparaitre mon nom de toute vue. C'est comme si je venais de naitre pour la population en fait.

-Cool.

-Oui et non, ça veut dire aussi que je n'ai pas de passer, donc pas de souvenir heureux pour le reste de la population, et ça veut dire aussi, que personne ne peux savoir ce que je vais devenir, puisque les Malfoy comme les Black sont au service du mal, Siri est une exception, et Drago comme je l'ai compris depuis peu aussi. Alors imagine ce que les gens vont penser, je m'appelle Black Malfoy, ce n'est pas rien. Les deux familles les plus noires de la population sorcière qui s'unisse pour faire un enfant, je vais finir pire que Voldemort. C'est ce que les gens pensent, et j'en connais un rayon la dessus, car c'est du vécu, personne ne voulais m'approcher, enfin du moins ceux qui connaissaient mon nom.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Bienvenu au club, moi ils ont peur aussi, mais pour la raison inverse, parce que Voldemort s'attaque à moi et mes proches, donc excuse moi d'avance pour les dangers que tu vas courir, et crois moi il y en aura. Puisque tu es le frère jumeau de mon copain…

-Tient c'est officiel depuis quand ?-demanda Drago

-Maintenant. Ah non pardon, depuis l'incident de la forêt interdite, tu te souviens ???

-Oui, oui, bien sur, celle la je ne vais pas l'oublier de sitôt. Cool, merci de m'en informer.

-De rien.

-Ha et comme ça Hermione tu te transforme en louve, et tu es incapable de reprendre ta forme humaine seule, ça sent l'entrainement bâclé ça.

-C'était la première fois, ce n'était pas volontaire, mais j'ai adoré combattre avec vous sous cette forme.

**Et voilà, qu'en avez vous pensez?**

**Review's?**

**A la prochaine avec le chapitre 9, je vous aimes tout mes lecteurs, n'oubliez pas, un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir pour savoir ce que les gens pense de ce qu'on écris^^**

**Je vous annonce au passage que je viens de commencer le chapitre 26^^**


	9. Chapitre 9 mode de vie des loups

Chapitre 9 : mode de vie des loups

Petit résumé du chapitre 8 :

Harry furieux contre Sirius veut le fuir celui-ci ne le laissant pas faire, ils se battent sous leur formes Animagi, juste après s'être battu contre un loup-garou pour protéger Hermione Louka, et Drago. Drago réussit à calmer Harry entre autre en lui disant pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait. Hermione se transforma en louve sous l'effet de la peur, et aida Sirius et Harry à combattre le loup garous de retour. Puis les révélations sur le retour de Sirius, et son fils adoptif, Louka Black Malfoy. Sirius qui tombe des nues en apprenant pour Hermione et les jumeaux.

Fin du petit résumé.

NDA, je vous annonce un petit changement, pour la suite de ma fic je me suis aperçue d'un petit truc, j'avais mentionné que Louka était gay, en fait, je vais modifié cela, il est bi si jamais, je préfère le préciser, comme je n'ai pas l'inspiration à l'avance, et bien je ne le savais au moment de publier, je me rends compte que je besoin qu'il soit bi bien plus tard dans la fic, merci de votre compréhension.

Chapitre 9 : mode de vie des loups

-Ouh alors toi je vais te faire travailler tout ça… d'autre candidats pendant que j'y suis.

Drago et Louka levèrent la main, et les jumeaux roux déclarèrent :

-Volontiers, mais on n'est pas tout le temps la nous.

-Vous êtes là tous les soirs !!!

-Pour toi, alors ne te plaint pas.

-Bon de toute façon moi je serais libre les mardis et jeudi soir. Le vendredi soir je rentre à la maison, ah et je suis désoler pour les autre, mais je peux prendre seulement Louka et Harry. Harry parce que je suis son dernier tuteur légal, même s'il n'en a plus besoin, et Louka parce qu'il est mon fils, et que ça fais 12 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, puis revu pendant 3 ans, puis ensuite de nouveau plus. Bref. Il va falloir cohabiter les garçons, et Louka, partager ta chambre, puisqu'on n'a pas de chambre d'amis dans la nouvelle maison.

-Je sais, et je suis sure qu'on va bien s'entendre. Harry, j'ai l'impression de te connaitre, papa m'a tellement parler de toi…

-La chance que tu as eus, dis donc !!! Moi je ne l'ai pas eu, je ne sais rien de toi, je savais même pas que Sirius avait un fils, adoptif okay, mais un fils quand même, je pensais que c'était moi, moi qu'il considèrerait comme son fils, et tu débarques, tu anéantis tout ce quoi je croyais, alors non, je ne suis pas sure qu'on s'entende très bien finalement !!!

Harry se leva et sortit des appartements.

-Hermione, toi ou moi ?

-Pour moi c'est égal, j'ai tellement l'habitude de toute façon, après si tu veux y aller, vas-y.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer les jeunes, je crois que c'est a moi d'y aller, c'est a moi qu'il en veut, et je le comprends parfaitement, mais il doit comprendre, que je n'avais pas le choix, et que mes sentiments pour lui n'ont pas changer, je le considère aussi comme mon fils, sauf que avant, c'était : je le considère comme mon fils, et maintenant, il y a un aussi en plus. Ou est-ce que je vais pouvoir le retrouver ???

-Vers le lac, l'arbre ou les maraudeurs trainait tout le temps. Et s'il n'y est pas, c'est qu'il est allé rejoindre sa meute du jeudi soir. Et la je te souhaite bonne chance pour le retrouver, car s'il est énerver contre toi, il ne va pas te répondre si tu l'appelle.

-Les chiens ont du flair Hermione…

-Les loups aussi, s'ils te sentent arriver, ils avertiront toute la meute qu'il y a un intrus, et Harry le jeudi soir, fait partit de la meute.

-Pourquoi que le jeudi ???

-Parce que c'est le soir qu'il a choisit pour s'isolé, et que la meute l'a accepté parmi les siens, parce qu'il a sauvé un de leur petit égarer une fois un jeudi soir. Ils l'acceptent dans la meute, tout en acceptant aussi le fait qu'il reste tout de même un loup solitaire, qui leur reste fidèle et loyal. Tu auras très peu de chance de le trouver.

-Je dois au moins essayer, je comprends sa douleur, et je ne veux pas le laisser comme cela.

-Je viens, si je suis avec toi, il viendra, je le sais, ou du moins il ne fuira pas.

-Très bien, c'est quoi ton Animagi ?

-J'en ai pas encore, mais par magie tu peux me transformer en loups non ?

-Oui je peux. Bon alors allons-y.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et sortir des appartements pour aller au lac, voir s'il était vers l'arbre, comme l'avais prédis Hermione, il n'y était pas. Sirius lança le sort pour transformer Drago en loup. Celui-ci se retrouva en un grand loup noir, majestueux, le poil lisse et brillant. Le gros chien noir pris la place de Sirius et ils partirent vers la forêt interdite. Le chien noir suivit la trace de son neveu, et le loup noir suivait le chien. Après un moment de course, ils s'arrêtèrent, le chien noir ayant repérer l'odeur de celui qu'il cherchait, proche, mais mélangée a d'autres odeurs, ils étaient entourés par une meute encore cachée. Il en avertit le loup noir et celui-ci resta stoïque. Un grand loup gris apparut sur une colline et enfin le reste de sa meute apparut, le loup blanc à ses coter. Celui-ci huma l'air pour sentir les odeurs, car il avait reconnu le chien, mais le loup noir, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il demanda au chef la permission d'approcher et de sentir le loup noir, celui-ci lui accorda. Il s'élança rapidement vers le loup noir, ignorant le chien, lorsqu'il eut reconnus l'odeur de Drago, il revint vers le chef, et lui dit que c'était des amis à lui, le chef ne fut pas content d'apprendre qu'il amenait des amis sans le prévenir, et le loup blanc lui répondit qu'ils le cherchaient. Le loup gris montra les crocs et le loup blanc se coucha sur le sol, le dominant lui attrapa la gueule et le loup blanc gémit de douleur le loup noir voulut aller défendre le loup blanc, mais deux loups la meute s'interposèrent et ne le laissèrent pas passer. Le chef lâcha le loup blanc et lui déclara :

-Que cela ne se reproduise plus, ou tu ne seras plus le bienvenu parmi nous !!! Tu as mis la meute en danger, pas un grave danger, mais danger tout de même, et ceci est inacceptable.

-Cela ne se reproduira plus Rouko, mais ils viennent du même monde que moi, et doivent comme moi apprendre à connaitre les loups, car ils ne savent pas les lois et les règles qui unisse un clan, j'ai du les apprendre, et ils le devront aussi, laisse-moi leur enseigner le respect, et nos lois.

-Très bien, je te laisse leur enseigner, lorsqu'ils seront prêts tu viendras me voir, et je leur attribuerai un nom. Va Fourrure-de-Neige.

-Merci.

Le loup blanc lécha le museau du loup dominant et s'éloigna en rampant à reculons. Lorsqu'il fut proche de ses deux amis, il se retourna, et leur ordonna sèchement de le suivre. Le chef ordonna au reste de la meute de les laisser passer sans encombre, et la meute s'écarta. La meute et le petit groupe prirent chacun une direction opposée, et lorsqu'ils furent asse loin, le loup blanc commença sa tirade :

-Vous êtes malade d'être venus, j'ai failli me faire renvoyer de la meute pour vous protéger, et maintenant, au lieu de passer mes jeudi soir tranquille avec ma meute, je dois vous formez, pour ensuite vous présenter au chef pour qu'il voie si vous méritez des noms dans sa meute ou pas.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de noms ???

-Si tu es un loup digne de ce nom, le chef te donne un nom, s'il refuse de te donner un nom cela veut dire qu'il ne veut pas de toi dans sa meute, que tu n'es pas un loup digne de ce nom. J'ai du apprendre les lois pour avoir un nom, et à présent je dois vous les apprendre pour que vous receviez aussi un nom, et si vous n'en recevez pas, je me ferais retirer mon nom de cette meute, car je n'aurais pas su vous formez correctement.

-C'est quoi ton nom ???

-Fourrure-de-Neige. Je pense que l'un de vous sera Fourrure-de-Braise ou quelque chose dans le genre, et le deuxième je ne sais pas. Encore faut-il que j'arrive a vous formez correctement. Devenir un loup n'est pas chose facile contrairement a ce que tout le monde pense, nous ne sommes pas des bête sanguinaires sans lois, et sans limites. Nous sommes un clan de chasseur qui chasse pour ses besoin, et qui elevons nos petits avec amour. Abandonner un petit ou l'attaquer est un crime chez nous. Seuls le couple dominant ont le droit d'avoir des petits, et tout le monde s'en occupe comme des siens, les petits sont les petit de la meutes, et revanche si une louve non dominante mets-bas, ses petits seront tuer par le male dominant, et elle sera bannie ou tuée, suivant son grade dans la meute. Si c'est la louve la plus insignifiant de la meute, elle sera tuée, si c'était une louve importante, elle sera bannie. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'approcher les humains, que ce soit pour chasser avec eux ou non. Celui qui approche des humains sera banni, sauf si c'est le chef qui l'ordonne et dans ses cas la, c'est que c'est la famine, et que nulle par ailleurs ne pouvons trouver de nourriture. Ensuite, je vais devoirs vous enseignez la chasse en solitaire, puis en meute, car il peut arriver que le chef, en cas de famine envoie ses loups faire la chasse seuls chacun de leur coter, et ensuite ils doivent rapporter tout leur butins et le chef partage. Vous vous devez d'être fidele à la meute, et de la protéger. Votre meute est votre famille, si vous renoncer à la protéger au péril de votre vie, vous serez tuer ou banni. Pour un loup, le banissement est le châtiment suprême, et s'il est banni, il n'est plus rien aux yeux de personne. Un loup banni est un hors-la-loi, et les hors-la-loi sont comme les solitaires, il est fortement conseiller de les éviter, et s'il traine sur le territoire, il est obligatoire de les surveiller, et de le signaler au chef. Si toute une meute débarque sur le territoire il faut donner l'alerte. Chaque hurlement a sa signification, hurler à la pleine lune n'est pas le même hurlement que si vous donner une alerte, tout est différent, et a apprendre. Vous devez aussi connaitre le comportement à adopter en meute. Si vous êtes tout en bas dans la chaine, vous êtes constamment rabaisser et agresser par les autres pour être sur que vous n'oubliez pas votre place. Ensuite lorsque vous faite une erreur, cela peut arriver, et celons l'erreur elle est tolérer, mais vous devez présenter vos excuses au chef, a l'un d'eux, c'est égale lequel. Vous devez venir en rampant, et lui lécher le museau, comme je l'ai fait avant de vous rejoindre, la je l'ai remercié de sa tolérance, mais c'est le même geste, sauf que l'excuse vous devez vraiment montrer que vous êtes soumis et désolé. Vous devez venir vers lui en rampant puis lorsque vous êtes devant lui, vous vous mettez sur le dos et attendez qu'il baisse la tète vers vous, et la seulement vous lui léchez le museau, si vous n'attendez pas que lui décide d'accepter vos excuse c'est une forme d'atteinte à la dominance. Ce qui veut dire, plus simplement que vous vous rebeller. Et la soit le chef accepte de vous combattre, ou il vous banni pour insubordination, et pour demander le chef en combat, c'est un comportement à adopter. Mais ceci ne vous sera d'aucune utilité pour le moment. Lorsque j'irais vous présenter au chef, il vous jugera sur votre vitesse, votre niveau de chasse, solitaire et en meute, sur votre capacité a vous soumettre, et sur la loyauté de la meute, il vous fera jurer loyauté et défense a la meute, si vous arriver jusque la, le teste est réussi., cela veut dire que vous êtes accepter et que vous jurer fidélité au chef, et a la meute, mais au chef en priorité, car si la meute se rebelle, si vous êtes d'accord avec la cause, vous pouvez vous rebellez, mais si un loup se rebelle, vous vous devez de suivre les indication du chef, même si c'est votre meilleur amis dans la meute et qu'il ordonne la mise a mort, vous devez obéir. Des questions ?

-Oui, pourquoi avoir demandé a ton chef de nous accepter dans la meute ???

-Je ne l'ai pas demandé, il m'y a obligé, car vous êtes venus pour moi, et vous avez découvert l'emplacement de notre lieu de repos, donc, vous devez faire partit de la meute, pour être sur que vous ne répéterez pas ou nous nous cachons. Et si par malheureux vous échouez, moi je serais banni de la meute et eux devrons se rendre ailleurs. En plus de cela, je n'ai pas encore fais mes preuves complète, je suis inclus dans la meute, parce que j'ai sauvé un de leur petits alors que rien ne m'y forçais, j'aurais pu le tuer ils n'auraient rien pu me faire, il n'était pas sur leur territoire. Mais j'ai choisit de le protéger et de le ramener au péril de ma vie, c'est ça qui m'a valu une place d'honneur dans la meute, mais je dois encore passer le test. Un loup de la meute dois être capable de former d'autre loup, alors il vous a pris vous, des amis a moi, pour ce dernier test, ça l'arrange lui, car je suis un bon loup, et un bon chasseur et serait donc dommage de devoirs me perde, mais s'il veut garder le respect de la meute, il doit me faire passer se dernier test. Et vous hey bien ça vous évite d'avoir à affronter toute une meute.

-Place d'honneur c'est quoi ?

-Cela veut dire, que si le chef ordonne de faire une double chasse pour avoir plus de chance d'attraper plus de gibier, et bien je commande une chasse et les chefs l'autre. Évidemment pour commander une chasse il faut être au moins 2. C'est aussi moi qui guide les petits et les protèges lorsque la meute a personne d'autre pour le faire. Pour nous garder des enfants est souvent considérer comme une corvée, chez les loups, c'est un honneur, c'est la survie de la meute qui dépend de celui qui garde les petits, autant vous dire que si vous échouez, la vous aller avoir des problèmes. Si vous échouez dans le sens ou vous n'avez pas su vous faire obéir des petits et que l'un d'eux s'est égarer ou est mort. Si maintenant un loup-garou vous attaque alors que vous garder les petit et que ceux-ci meurs, vous ne serez pas tenus responsable, mais vous devez tout de même essayer d'en cacher le maximum possible. Et vous devez aussi donner l'alerte.

-Tu nous montreras quand les différent hurlements à savoir ???

-Pas ici, sinon la meute va croire que je suis en danger, et la a donné des fausse alertes, je vais être banni c'est sure et certains. Car si vous donnez l'alerte, toute la meute se doit de vous porter de l'aide.

-Toi, qui t'as appris le comportement en meute ???

-Rouko lui-même. Il a mis un point d'honneur à me former, puisque j'avais sauvé un petit.

-Pourquoi t'être enfuit ??

-Quel rapport avec le comportement en meute, la je vous forme pour la meute, parce que j'aimerai bien retourner avec la meute le plus vite possible, je l'es aimes beaucoup, ils sont devenus une famille pour moi. Et je veux retourner vers eux le plus vite possible, alors je vais vous formez du mieux que je peux, et rapidement.

-Mais tu as déjà une famille Harry…

-Fourrure-de-Neige !!! Et j'avais, oui jusqu'à ce que tu meures, et que tu me mente, je croyais que tu me considérais comme ton fils, mais non, tu t'es bien garder de me dire que tu avais déjà un fils j'étais fan des maraudeurs mais s'ils sont tous comme toi, ben je suis fan de menteur !!!

-Je t'interdis d'insulter les maraudeurs, tu ne sais pas ce que nous étions, et tu ne sauras jamais !!!

-Mais moi je sais une chose sur vous que vous-même ignoriez !!!

-Ah oui quoi ???

-Tu te souviens de la louve blanche qui était avec vous à la pleine lune ???

-Oui la louve solitaire, qui venait jouer avec nous, ben quoi ???

-Ce n'était pas une louve solitaire qui avais trouvé des compagnons de jeu avec vous 4, comme vous l'avez toujours cru, mais ma mère !!!!

-Lily ???

-J'en ai 3000 des mères peut-être ??!!! Oui, et vous n'avez jamais devinez ou même soupçonner que c'était elle, elle était bien plus maligne que vous.

-Et pour information je t'ai toujours considérer comme mon fils, et c'est toujours le cas, je n'avais pas le droit de dire pour Louka, et James état comme un frère pour moi, je lui avais juré de te protéger et de t'élever comme mon fils, et malheureusement, je me suis fais enfermer a Azkaban pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis, ma fois c'est la vie, et je n'y peut rien, oui j'ai Louka, mais tu auras toujours ta place chez moi !!! Cette erreur a été réparé, j'ai été jugé innocent, je suis a présent un homme libre, et je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas t'abandonner à cause de Louka, tout comme je ne vais pas abandonner Louka pour toi, vous avez tout les deux la même place chez moi, vous êtes tout les deux mes fils, et le serez toujours. Et à présent je serais beaucoup plus présent que les fois précédente puisque je suis libre, et professeur a Poudlard. Harry tu as déjà assez souffert de la mort de James et Lily, et tout les autres aussi, ne te fais pas souffrir d'avantage pour cela, tu as un frère, la famille s'est agrandie, n'est-ce pas ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, une grande famille remplie d'amour ??? Tu l'as à présent nous sommes une famille, avec Hermione, les jumeaux, les Weasley tout court, Louka toi moi, nous sommes un.

Le loup noir grogna et le chien ajouta :

-Drago aussi, pardon, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

-Rentrons, j'ai des choses à faire puisque je ne peux pas retourner dans ma meute ! Suivez moi et ne vous égarez pas, on se perd facilement ici…

-Fourrure-de-Neige ???

Le loup blanc se retourna d'un bond à l'entente de cette nouvelle voix, et se trouva face à un louveteau :

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec le reste de la meute toi ???

-Je les ai perdus, pas réussis à les suivre…

-Pleure pas Lydda, je vais t'aider, mais je ne peux pas te ramener ce soir, tu vas devoirs venir chez moi pour cette nuit et ce jour…

-D'accord, me laisse pas toute seule ici, Fourrure-de-Neige.

-Non c'est promis, mais dis-donc petite fugueuse, tu n'obéis pas à Rouko, il ne va pas aimer, c'est déjà la deuxième fois, tu vas te faire enlever ton nom, il faut faire attention, et tu le sais, c'est une des premières choses que l'on vous enseigne.

-Mais je veux être comme toi, une solitaire…

-Tu n'as pas la carrure et le caractère pour, tu as besoin d'amour autour de toi…

-Et toi pas peut-être ???

-J'ai appris à mes dépens à ne pas trop compter dessus, Patmolle !!!

-Il a un nom lui, il fait partit d'une meute ???

-Non, mais de la ou je viens, on a un nom de toute façon. Mais ne prête pas attention, tu dois te concentrer sur ton monde, et pas sur le miens, le tiens a déjà bien assez de règles.

-D'accord, je suis fatiguée, j'ai courut pour te rejoindre, j'ai entendu ta voix et tu étais loin….

-Je sais que tu as l'oreille fine, tu as bien fais de venir à moi, après tout je fais partit de la meute, en partie. Repose toi un petit peu, je dis a Rouko que tu es avec moi jusqu'à demain soir, et ensuite on part… et vous pas un mot !

Les deux autres se couchèrent à leur tour, et la petite se mis à se reposer tranquillement entre les pattes du loup blanc. Celui-ci s'assit et commença à hurler le nom de Rouko, et après quelque seconde des hurlements lui répondirent, il fit parvenir l'info a la meute, et il se releva :

-Tout est okay, aller Lydda, debout on…

Il huma l'air et poussa la petite louve du museau :

-Allez faut pas trainer, le revoilà encore une fois !!!

-Qui ça ???

-T'occupe, cours, dépêches-toi. Ne te retourne pas, suis nous, et surtout pas de bruit. Patmolle tu connais le chemin, ou tu ne t'en rappelle plus depuis tout ce temps.

-Non c'est bon, pourquoi.

-Courrez droit vers la sortie, il arrive !

Ils se mirent à courir vers la sortie et ils comprirent enfin pourquoi ils devaient courir. Le loup-garou était de retour, une fois de plus… le loup blanc se mit à grogner, et la petite louve trébucha… le loup blanc fit demi tour, et attrapa la boule de poil juste avant le lycanthrope. Il rattrapa facilement les deux compères noirs. Ils sortirent rapidement de la forêt et entrèrent dans le château, ou a cette heure-ci ils ne croisèrent personne. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux appartements des préfets, et grattèrent, ne voulais pas montre leur identité si éventuellement quelqu'un avais réussi à les voir. Hermione vint leur ouvrir, et fut tout de même surprise de les voir sous leurs formes de loups, et essouffler. Une fois à l'intérieur le loup blanc déposa la petite louve par terre qui se cacha entre ses pattes.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui les amis, j'espère que ça vous a plut, à la prochaine^^**

**Review please?**


	10. Chapitre 10 Lydda découvre le monde

Chapitre 10 : Lydda découvre le monde des humains

Petit résumé du chapitre 9 :

Sirius et Drago ont décider de rejoindre Harry dans la forêt interdite, ce qui a failli lui couter sa place au sein de la meute, il doit a présent former les deux pour pouvoir garder son nom. Presque tous les renseignements que j'ai donné dans le chapitre précédent sur les loups, et leur mode de vie, sont vrais, il y a peut-être quelques uns qui ne sont pas vrai, ou pas totalement vrai, mais la plupart sont vrai. La petite louve qu'il avait déjà sauvée une fois, s'est égarée de la meute et est sous la responsabilité de Fourrure-de-Neige jusqu'au soir suivant.

Fin du petit résumé.

**Hello'w, alors ça vous à plus? la suite au prochain chapitre, j'ai finalement décider de faire les RAR au début des chapitres, donc les voilà^^ J'ai penser que ça ferai plaisir à mes lecteurs que je mette une attention pour eux.^^**

**_terra-fiction_: Merci beaucoup ça fait toujours plaisir les compliments, j'espère que tu autant aimer la suite.^^**

**_petit-dragon 50_: Lol, Chez Voldy-chou, comme tu l'appelles, il n'est pas au courant, pour le moment, même dans le chapitre 27 que je viens de finir d'écrire. Pour le moment on entends pas beaucou parler de lui, je pense jusque vers les chapitres 3', lool, mais après j'essayerai de changer un peu, il est toujours là, et il faut en parler, malheureusement. Cissa aura quelques léger ennuis, mais pas avec Voldy, et pas pour les raisons que tu m'as demandées. En tout cas merci de ta lecture, j'espère que la suite t'a plue, et continuera à te plaire^^.**

**_Cricket32_: Hey bien la voilà, contente? **

**_Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy_: LA voilà la suite, j'espère aussi qu'elle te plaira^^.**

**_Marjo76:_ Alors pour les répétition, profondément désolée, j'essayerai de faire attention à l'avenir, mais je pense que tu ne verras pas d'amélioration avant les chapitres 26 et 27 que je viens de terminer^^'. Et pour toi aussi, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 10 : Lydda découvre le monde des humains**

-N'aie pas peur, ils ne te feront rien…

-Mais Rouko dit qu'on ne doit pas approcher les humains, c'est interdit !!!

-Ceux–ci tu peux pour ce soir, il t'y autorise, tu veux peut-être retourner chercher la meute toute seule ??

-Non, je veux rester avec toi, laisse moi pas seule.

-D'accord, mais tu sais, je suis comme eux, je suis un humains qui peut se transformer en loup, mais je suis un humains, et demain je dois aller apprendre…

-Me laisse pas seule, j'ai confiance en toi parce que Rouko à confiance en toi, et que tu m'as sauvé la vie 2 fois déjà…

-Drago, je dois rester comme ça jusqu'à demain soir, sinon elle va être morte de peur, faudra trouver une excuse pour les cours demain, mon devoirs est de la protéger, et de rester avec elle.

-Mais Harry…

-Fourrure-de-Neige, et je n'ai pas le choix, désolé, mais tout cela ne serais jamais arrivé si vous aviez attendu demain matin que je sois revenu pour me parler. Alors maintenant moi j'assume ma part, veillez a ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et vous, vous assumer la votre, m'excuser pour les cours de demain !!!

-Très bien, on trouvera quelque chose avec Sirius. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Le chien noir repris forme humaine, puis lui rendis la siennes au loup noir.

-Et Harry, il reste comme ça ???

- Il n'a pas le choix, a cause de nous, il a risqué sa place au sein de sa meute, a présent il doit nous former, et cette petite s'est égarer, elle a perdu la meute, alors elle est revenu vers Fourrure-de-Neige dont elle avait entendu la voix. Et il est responsable de sa protection jusqu'à demain soir ou il la leur ramènera. Et nous on doit lui trouver une excuse pour les cours de demain.

-Elle est chou cette petite louve…

Hermione voulut la caresser mais le loup blanc grogna et pris la petite pour l'éloigner.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, il a déjà commencé a nous formez, et l'une des règles des loups, et de ne pas approcher les humains, on peut se faire bannir de la meute ou tuer. Elle a le droit de rester avec Fourrure-de-Neige, mais apparemment elle n'as pas le droit de toucher les humains.

-Ho excuse moi je ne savais pas…j'en déduis que Fourrure-de-Neige, c'est Harry ???

-Oui car dans la meute, si tu fais partit de la meute, le chef te donne un nom, sinon tu n'as pas de nom, nous pour l'instant nous n'avons pas de nom. Et s'il ne nous forme pas correctement, il perdra le siens, et sera banni de la meute.

-Oh.

-Il doit rester avec elle, Lydda, et s'en occuper comme si c'était sa petite louve, dans une meute les petits du couple dominant sont les petits de tout la meute. Il fait partit de la meute, et cette petite est fan de lui, elle veut devenir une solitaire, celons notre cher loup blanc, elle ne pourra pas, elle a trop besoin d'amour autour d'elle. Harry, je pense que tu restes ici avec la petite ???

Le loup blanc hocha la tête, puis pris la petite dans sa gueule et l'emmena a l'autre bout de la pièce ou il la déposa se coucha, et elle vint se lover contre lui pour s'endormir immédiatement. Le loup blanc garda la tête levée et écouta les conversations du groupe. Quelque temps plus tard Hermione et les jumeaux partirent pour la salle sur demande, suivit de Sirius qui partit pour son bureau et ses appartements personnel, Louka demanda à Drago ou il pouvait dormir, celui-ci n'ayant pas d'idée lui proposa de rester sur le canapé pour cette nuit la, puisque lui n'avait pas le droit de lui montrer le dortoir des Griffons. Il vint vers le loup blanc, se baissa lui posa la main sur la tête, et lui chuchota :

-Bonne nuit beau brun, si tu veux un endroit plus confortable, mon lit est assez grand pour accueillir un loup.

Le loup le regarda avec des yeux qui firent fondre le blond, puis gentiment il réveilla la jeune louve, se leva la prit, et suivit Drago. Celui-ci était déjà prêt pour se coucher, il se coucha, et le loup se coucha a ses coter, déposant la petite louve qui le regarda avec joie :

-Merci Fourrure-de-Neige, tu es loyal, et tu veilles sur moi.

-C'est normal, tu es si fragile, j'ai même parfois peur de te casser.

La petite louve rit, et lui lécha le museau, il lui lécha la tête avec tendresse puis lui dit de dormir. Elle s'exécuta et il posa sa tête autour d'elle. Drago les regardait, sans faire de bruit. Il posa sa main su le dos du loup, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux puis les referma, heureux, ce que Drago ne sut pas.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'il se réveilla, les loups s'étaient levés et il entendait ls petite louve jouer dans le salon. Il se leva rapidement et sort de sa chambre pour regarder, il vit le loup blanc qui jouait avec la petite louve, toute contente. Drago ne voulu pas faire de bruit et le rejoindre, mais sa chute dans les escaliers le fit découvrir, le loup blanc stoppa net leur jeu et le regarda avec humour…

-Quoi tout le monde a le droit de tomber dans les escaliers un jour ou l'autre…

Le loup hocha la tête puis il fut occupé a se débarrasser de la petite louve qui lui sautait dessus sans arrêt.

-Toi tu joue bien comme un gamin…

Le loup demanda a la petite de le laisser tranquille 2 minutes et celui-ci sauta sur Drago.

-Tricheur, ce n'est pas juste tu as 4 pattes pour courir !!!

-Fourrure-de-Neige, je croyais qu'on ne devait pas jouer avec les humains, on ne devait pas les approcher…

Le loup blanc stoppa net et regarda la petite louve, elle avait raison, il ne lui montrait pas le bon exemple. Il revint vers elle et se coucha, et lui répondit :

-Tu sais pour moi c'est plus compliquer que pour toi, je suis l'un des leur, et l'un des votre, je suis les deux à la fois.

-Tu peux me montrer ???

-Non, je n'en ai pas le droit, une autre fois peut-être, lorsque tu seras grande, mais pour grandir tu dois être forte, et arrêter de t'égarer, un jour je ne pourrais pas te sauver, ou j'arriverai peut-être trop tard. Un louveteau seul est une proie très facile, c'est pour cela qu'ils doivent rester avec la meute.

-Et toi, elle est ta meute d'avant, ton papa, ta maman, et tout le reste ???

Le loup hésita avant de répondre puis lui répondit :

-Ils sont mort, tuer par un méchant homme, que je dois tuer, pour sauver le monde, les hommes, les loups, toutes les créatures de ce monde compte sur moi, pour tous les sauver.

-Mais tu n'es qu'un loup parmi d'autres…

-Chaque loup est unique, tu es unique, aucun autre loup ne peux être comme toi, tu es la seule Lydda aussi mignonne avec l'ouïe si finie, qui se perd tout le temps et l'oreille droite qui retombe.

-Oui c'est sure ça mais toi, tu es un loup, tu n'es pas très différent de Rouko, sauf que tu es tout blanc…

-Je suis différent de tout les loups, car je suis un loup que lorsque je le veux, et ça c'est unique, et tu sais, je suis le seul qui…

-Qui quoi ???

-Non rien, j'allais dire une bêtise. Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui, parce qu'on va s'embêter si on joue tout la journée ici.

- Apprends-moi à chasser !!!

-Ce n'est pas mon travail. Je pourrai presque te ramener maintenant à la meute, et passer la journée avec vous, de toute manière je suis excusé pour les cours.

-Ho non, je veux rester avec toi. S'il te plait, c'est bien ici.

-Tu ne peux pas rester, j'ai autre chose à faire, et en plus, tu dois apprendre la vie de loup. Je ne suis pas un expert, loin de la.

-Mais…

-Tu sais, dans ce monde, j'ai très peu de temps libre, voir des fois pas du tout, c'est pour me détendre que je viens chez vous une fois par semaine. Je ne pourrais pas assumer ta présence dans ce monde, si j'avias bien sur le choix, bien sur si tu n'avais plus que moi, ça changerai tout, mais la la meute peut prendre soin de toi, tu dois y rester. Promet moi que tu ne t'enfuira pas de la meute pour venir me voir ici !!!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, promet le !!!

-D'accord c'est promit, je ne viendrais pas te rejoindre ici.

-Voilà, déjà une bonne chose de faite.

-Fourrure-de-Neige, pourquoi tu as eu envie de devenir un loup ???

-Je voulais devenir un animal, mais je n'ai pas pu choisir, c'était écris dans les profondeurs de mon âme, quel animal je serais. Mais je suis ravi que ça ait été le loup, car si je n'avais pas été un loup, je n'aurais pas pu te sauver, et tu ne serais pas la avec moi, tu serais morte, par 2 fois même.

-Je ne veux pas repartir, je voudrais rester avec toi.

-Je sais, mais moi j'ai aussi une vie, en dehors de la meute, je suis un humains tout les jours, qui va à l'école.

-Mais tu me prendras avec, je veux découvrir ton monde… mes parents t'ont fait découvrir notre monde, à ton tour.

-Une autre fois.

-Harry, tu va faire quoi de ta journée ???

-Pour commencer nous on a faim, n'est-ce pas, Lydda ???

-Oui, j'ai faim !!!!

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne parle pas le loup couramment.

Le loup blanc se leva et se dirigea dans la petite cuisine, il ouvrit une porte au hasard avec ses dents, et, ho la chance, il y trouva des bols en plastic, avec sa patte il les fit sortir, puis les poussa vers Drago.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller chasser ???

-Excuse-moi Lydda, mais la si on veut manger, ben je n'ai pas le choix.

Le loup reprit sa forme humaine.

-Tu m'as manqué beau brun.

-Plus tard, je fais comment pour chasser, abrutit, les loups chassent en meute.

-Tu as la petite.

-Elle va être très utile tu as raison. Elle ne coure même pas asses vite pour ne pas perdre la meute, alors imagine la chasser. Elle est trop petite.

-Bon et vous voulez quoi à manger ???

-De la viande, ce que tu veux, pourvu que ce soit de la viande.

-Okay, tu vas faire quoi de ta journée ???

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, pour elle y a rien a faire ici.

-Fais lui visiter le château, vu sa grandeur, vous en avez pour la journée.

-Elle n'est pas censé côtoyer des humains, tu imagine le nombre qu'on va en croiser si je fais ça.

-Tu sais, les loups ont des crocs, et beaucoup de gens ont peur de ces crocs, s'ils s'approchent, tu montres les dents. Ils vous laisseront tranquille, a coups sur.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ???

-Au manoir Malfoy, mon père à ensorceler des loups pour faire les gardiens. Ce sont des loups de garde, au lieu de chiens. Je te jure que les rares moldus qui passe vers chez nous, ils repartent en courant.

-Je veux biwen, mais qui va avoir peur de ça, ce petit loup adorable.

-De elle, non, personne, mais de toi, tout le monde, tu es grand pour un loup, et tes dents sont belle, en plus, on dit souvent que les loups blancs sont plus agressifs que les autres.

-N'importe quoi !!!

-Je sais, mais eux le croient, et ça t'arrangera bien.

-Ouai. Tu devrais peut-être réveiller ton jumeau, sinon il va être en retard.

-Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a comme cours, je te rappel que je suis chez les verts et argents.

-Ah oui, et Hermione ne va surement pas revenir avant le début des cours, ho non, on va faire quoi ???

-Tu vas faire quoi !!! Moi je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

-Lâche !!!

-Non, pas envie de me ramasser 1h de colle, parce que c'est le temps en moins que je passerai avec toi.

-Bon d'accord. Réveille le au moins, je me débrouillerai pour le conduire jusqu' son premier court, après Hermione s'occupera de lui.

-Okay, dis voir a la petite de se boucher les oreilles. Puisque vous entendez plus fort que nous.

Le brun se baissa, et fit signe a la petite louve de venir en l'appelant :

-Lydda, vient par la, n'aies pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire, je suis fourrure-de-Neige, sous ma vrai forme. Allez vient.

Elle s'approcha tout doucement la queue entre les pattes arrières, et le plus prêts du sol possible. Elle était partie de la ou elle était, debout, elle arriva en rampant, la ou il se trouvait. Il lui tendit la main, et elle la renifla, toujours couchée par terre.

-N'aies pas peur, je suis le même, j'ai juste changé de corps. Tu as toujours la même place dans mon cœur.

Elle s'approcha encore et il put la caresser, il l'a prit sur ses genoux et lui boucha les oreilles, Drago sortit sa baguette, et chuchota un sort, qui fit un bruit énorme. Le dormeur sursauta et tomba du canapé.

-T'es méchant Drago, je t'ai demandé de le réveiller, pas de le tuer, par crise cardiaque.

-Tu m'as demandé de le réveiller, il est réveiller, à toi de te débrouiller avec ça.

-Merci, c'est gentil, je m'en rappellerai t'en fais pas.

-N'y a pas de problème. Bon je descends déjeuner, occupe toi bien de lui.

-Merci, c'est trop gentil. File avant que je te morde.

Drago voulut faire un commentaire, mais renonça à cause de la présence de son frère. Il partit et Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face a Louka, il sursauta :

-Ben merci de la réaction sympa Harry.

-Excuse-moi, je te croyais plus loin. Bon comme tu ne connais pas encore l'école, et que monsieur ton frère je m'occupe de mon cul, n'as pas voulut te conduire a ton premier court, ben je vais le faire, mais sous m forme de loup, puisque je suis excuser pour cette journée, mais je pense qu'on ne doit pas me voir. Je prendrais la petite avec moi, et tu devras me suivre. Et interdiction formelle, de parler de moi, si on te demande d'où vient ce loup, tu dis que je suis a Drago et qu'il m'a demandé de te conduire en salle de astronomie, parce que tu es nouveau. Il trouvera une parade, il est douer pour cela, et en plus c'est vrai, je suis a Drago. Et la petite louve, c'est la mienne.

-Tu sors avec mon frère ???

-Perspicace… bon allez, assez parler, on a 15minutes pour traverser le château. Heureusement, que sur 2 étages.

Il posa la petite louve, et reprit sa forme de loup blanc, elle vint immédiatement se frotter contre ses pattes avant comme un chat. Il l'a prit dans sa gueule, et se dirigea vers la sortie. En quelques minutes ils furent a la tour d'astronomie, et malheureusement, Lavande vit le loup, ainsi que ses amies, elles voulurent les toucher, surtout le louveteau, mais le loup blanc s'interposa et montra les dents, en grognant.

-Et le nouveau, d'où il ce loup. Il a l'air féroce, et pourquoi on ne peut pas caresser le bébé.

-C'est le loup de Drago, et le petit est celui d'Harry, et le grand est charger de protéger le petit des gens qui veulent a tout prix le toucher, comme vous. Et il devait m'amener en cours d'astronomie, et c'est fait, tu peux retourner jouer…

Le loup blanc vint se frotter contre sa jambe, et s'inclina, il prit le chemin du retour. Il regarda derrière lui, et vit la petite louve tétanisée, qui essayait d'échapper aux mains. Il retourna grondant férocement, si férocement, que même la petite louve eut peur, et se roula en boule. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et face aux jeunes gens. Ceux-ci s'éloignèrent sur les conseils de Louka et d'Hermione qui venait juste d'arriver. Une fois qu'ils furent asses loin, il lécha la petite pour la faire sortir de sa boule, et la prit gentiment par la peau du cou pour la poser sur ses pattes, et la pousser du museau et la faire avancer, elle le suivit des lors sans problème. Il se mit au petit trot, alors qu'elle le suivait, au grand trot, voir au galop. Il l'emmena dehors vers le lac, et la laissa jouer tranquillement.

-Fourrure-de-Neige, j'ai faim, tu ne pourrais pas chasser des petites proies s'il te plait.

-Je vais faire mieux, je vais t'apprendre à les chasser seule.

-Ho oui, apprends moi à chasser.

-Viens avec moi, on va aller en lisère de foret, c'est la que ce cache les petites proies.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt et le loup blanc flaira rapidement une troupe de souris. Il en assomma 2 à coup de pattes, et montra avec une troisième souris comment chasser. Puis il la lui donna.

-Pourquoi tu en as assommé 2 ???

-Parce que tu vas manger celle-là, et ensuite lorsque ces deux seront réveiller, ce sera ton tour de les chasser, je t'ai montré comment faire.

-Chouette, je vais chasser toute seule comme une grande.

-Hey oui, allés mange déjà celle-là avant que les autres ne se réveille.

**Alors, résultat? Bonne semaine à vous, à la prochaine, je vous annonce avec plaisir que les chapitre 26 et 27 sont terminer et le 28 déjà bien entammé.^^**


End file.
